


Voyager High

by lodessa



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Advice, Alternate Professions, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Awkwardness, Break Up, Broken Engagement, Bureaucracy, Daddy Issues, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Propositions, Relationship Advice, Scandal, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the leadership of Principal Kathryn Janeway and Vice Principal Chakotay, the teachers of Voyager High and Maquis Charter Academy are faced with the difficult challenge of integrating into one school staff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kathryn Janeway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voyager High's principal, Kathryn Janeway, is faced with the difficult task of integrating the faculty of Maquis Charter Academy with her own.

“Look Kathryn, I don’t like putting you in this position any more than I am sure you like being put into it.” Superintendent Owen Paris equivocated, “But the truth is that we are in a pretty bad situation right now and unless we get our enrollment numbers up we are going to have to cut programs… possibly even close down a school site.”

Kathryn Janeway, Voyager High School’s principal, rested her forehead against her palm. She knew the bleed out to charter schools was bad; however, she was still shocked that the school board was willing to grant seniority and years of service credit to teaching staff from Maquis Academy, just to add their numbers to Federation Unified’s own. They were one of the worst offenders of de-facto resegregation and avoidance of ed code mandates under the loopholes afforded to charter schools. 

“It is a lot to think about.” She replied cautiously, “I worry that the tension between the two staffs will be high, not to mention the students…”

“Do you remember when I first hired you to teach Biology and AP Chemistry at VHS?” Owen asks, drawing on the memory of when she’d first started teaching and he’d held the position she had now, “Some people thought you wouldn’t fit in to the department, but I knew right away that you were the right person for the job. It was the same way when you became my vice principal and again when you stepped into my shoes as principal. You always find a way to make things work, and I think you can do just that with this Maquis situation… if you decide it is something worth doing.”

“It doesn’t seem like I have much of a choice.” Kathryn replied, knowing that to her staff, students, and the community members she would have to put on a very different face, “I suppose it will be an adventure.”

“That’s the Ms. Janeway I remember.” Owen relaxed visibly. He’d obviously been worried that she would fight him on this, “The good news is our retirement incentive was extremely effective and we should actually have room to add on all of the Maquis faculty without laying anyone off. In fact, if the governor’s new budget comes through the way it is looking right now, we might even be able to restore some elective programs on a limited basis.”

“We need some more vocational classes, not to mention more foreign language sections and some arts courses.” Kathryn conceded. The economic downturn and resulting cut to the state’s education budget had hit them all hard, the students most of all. 

“About that…” Owen Paris interjected and Kathryn realized that he had another agenda, “You remember my son, Tom, right?”

“Sure. He taught briefly… US History, wasn’t it?” 

_He didn’t even make it a full year before resigning._ She didn’t say. _He left the district to work at Maquis but even they couldn’t stand him for more than a semester._

She was pretty sure she knew where this was going.

“Precisely. Well, the thing is he’s just gotten back from spending some time in Latin America, and I just thought he might be able to help you out with one of those spots at Voyager. He’s also authorized to teach Drama, and John just turned in his retirement paperwork last week.”

“I’m sure he’d be a great addition to the VHS family.” Kathryn demured with more conviction than she felt. Tom Paris was bright with a natural gift for teaching and the students adored him, but he was lazy and sometimes unprofessional. Hopefully, the last three years had changed the latter part; because, it wasn’t like she could tell the superintendent she wasn’t going to hire his son.

“I’ll make sure he drops by your office.” Owen Paris’ smile was that of a bureaucrat. Kathryn wondered when the man committed to the school had sold out, “In the meantime, here are the Maquis personnel files. Do your best to find a way to work them into the master schedule.”

Kathryn took the proffered stack of files and stood up. She was already running through possible scenarios in her head. She was going to have to talk to Tuvok, she needed his advice but she also was pretty sure she was going to have to give him some bad news. She’d been planning to offer him the vice principal spot, but in order for her plan to work that wasn’t going to be in the cards. Hopefully, Tuvok would be as rational about it as his calculus students’ characterization of him as a robot would suggest, or he’d have some better idea.

“Before I go.” Kathryn added, heading towards the door, “Can you let this… Chakotay know I want to meet with him tomorrow, at his convenience of course.”

If this was going to work, she was going to need the cooperation of Maquis’ soon to be former principal. She made a mental note to start with his file first.

Getting the AC started in her car before she pulled out of the district office parking lot, Kathryn hit the voice control button on her steering wheel and ordered it to call Tuvok. 

“Tuvok, do you mind if I stop by on my way home from the district office? Paris sprung some pretty big news on me today and I need your help working through it.”

“Of course, Kathryn. You are very welcome to stay for dinner. T’Pel would be gratified in fact.”

“I’d love to.” She replied, already feeling comforted by the calm soothing voice of her closest work friend. They’d get through this. If they could get through class sizes in the forties and the year where there hadn’t been any janitorial service in the classrooms, they could get through this.

By the time Tuvok’s wife, T’Pel, came in to let them know dinner was ready, Kathryn’s plan was already well on its way. It turned out that Tuvok had actually been exposed to some of the Maquis staff at a professional development conference, and he was able to fill in some of the blanks left by the official files.

They’d made some initial progress in sorting the Maquis staff into categories: those whom they weren’t sure about, those whom seemed like good educators, and the ones who were likely to be trouble. All the Marquis teachers were going to be considered probationary employees, regardless of seniority, and Kathryn wanted to make sure she didn’t miss any problems that might later come back to haunt her once they had been made permanent. At the same time, she wanted to make sure she gave them all a fair chance.

“It is a solid plan, Kathryn.” Tuvok told her, his eyes meeting hers as he placed one dark long fingered hand against her pale small one. “Inviting Chakotay to be your vice principal will send a strong message that you intend to make a serious effort with the Maquis staff, and from what I have observed he believes he’s doing the right thing for the students. He will either genuinely try to make it work or openly refuse the position.”

“I wish it could be you, Tuvok.” She admitted, part of her hoping he’d tell her to make that choice instead.

“I will continue to support you as department chair and WASC coordinator, but I agree with your assessment that Chakotay will be more useful to you in an admin role with the Maquis staff.”

Chakotay. The name stuck in her throat and she wondered about the man behind it. If Tuvok didn’t have anything particularly judgmental to say about him, he couldn’t be that bad, right? Tuvok had never been one to shy away from harsh truths in her experience, a reality Kathryn had experienced more than once when he thought she was approaching some teaching situation the wrong way. Still, she wondered what this man was like, and slept poorly, wishing Mark wasn’t in the remote reaches of the other side of the globe, where there wasn’t any cell phone reception or wifi.

Kathryn was only on her second cup of coffee, still sifting through email chains in which site administrators failed to show basic etiquette and not reply all every time they had the slightest opinion on anything, when her secretary poked her head in the door to let her know that Chakotay had arrived. 

She stood and walked out to the reception area to find him, pressing her hands against her hair to make sure all the pins had remained in place. The first thing she noticed as she walked up behind him was his broad shoulders, probably he’d played football when he was younger, maybe been in wrestling or on the swim team. Then he turned, and she was struck by his intense eyes (perfect she was sure for making students feel terrible about their choices without saying a word), strong jaw, sensuous mouth, and his skin which she had to resist the urge to describe poetically as bronze. Above his left eyebrow was some sort of intricate pattern tattooed into that skin. He was probably about her age, late 30s or early 40s, and he radiated a quiet power.

“You must be Chakotay.” She smiled, doing her best to radiate friendliness and confidence as she held out her hand, “I’m Kathryn Janeway.”

“Principal Janeway, I hope this is an alright time.” He replied with a subtle inclination of his head, as they shook hands.

“Perfect, and please… call me Kathryn. We can talk in my office.”

He allowed himself to be led back to her office, where she intentionally gestured him to a chair next to instead of across from the desk. She wanted to be non-confrontational if possible.

“Coffee?” She offered, pouring herself another cup.

“No thank you. I am more of a tea man myself.” He replied, watching her carefully as if trying to figure her out. _I suppose he is._ She realized, just as she was sizing him up. 

“I’ll have to make sure I am stocked with a supply in the future.” She promised, not sure why.

“Then I take it this meeting isn’t a pretext to get me to agree it would be better if I just bowed out and didn’t take a position at Voyager?” He observed, eyes still scrutinizing her face.

“I assure you, that is nowhere near my intention. I’m rather hoping that we can find some common ground. After all, if the two of us can’t what does that say for our staffs’ ability to do it?”

“Common ground.” He repeated, clearly mulling it over, “What does that look like?”

Kathryn watched him rub his ear pensively and felt surprised as a strong sense that she could trust this man came over her.

“I hope we can both agree that in order for this school to serve its students, both the existing Voyager staff and the former Maquis employees need to work together. That’s my priority: the students.”

“Mine as well, but what does working together look like in your vision? Do you just want me to lay low and tell my people to agree with whatever you say… be your pet Maquis teacher?”

She thought she was beginning to understand where he was coming from and wanted to set him straight, “Actually, I was hoping you’d agree to be Voyager’s vice principal. You are certainly qualified.”

His gaze continued to assess her and she felt his scrutiny on her skin.

“Is this coming from you or from the district office?” 

“Me. Superintendent Paris doesn’t even know that I am making it. I know that this situation isn’t ideal for either side, but I believe that we can make it work because we need to.”

“Is this a symbolic offer?” He finally asked, “Am I going to be trusted to weigh in on real decisions or is it just a pretense to seem like you are taking Maquis concerns seriously?”

“I’m deadly serious.” She assured him, “I do need a fully functional vice principal, budget constraints mean you will be the only one I have, and I know I will need your insight to unite this new staff of ours.”

“Ours?” He asked softly.

“I am hoping. I would understand if you decided to turn my offer down, I know it would be hard for me to go back to playing second fiddle.”

“I’ll stay.” His voice was quiet but firm. 

Kathryn found her eyes drifting across his mouth for a moment before she caught herself. There was something magnetic about this man; she realized, even more strongly, that she was going to need him on her side in order to succeed.


	2. Chakotay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chakotay adjusts to his new position as vice principal of Voyager High, and working with Kathryn Janeway.

“Hey there, stranger.” A familiar voice purred from the doorway to the vice principal’s office. Chakotay supposed it was his office now; that’s what the name plate next to the door said at least. Still, even with his few personal effects in place, he didn’t quite feel at home yet.

“Seska.” He replied as neutrally as he could, taking his time to turn around in his chair to face her. 

“You don’t sound happy to see me.” She pretended to pout, something that once upon a time he might have found alluring. 

“I’m always happy to see every member of my teaching staff.” He replied, doing his best to steer the conversation in a professional direction. Getting involved with Seska briefly back at Maquis had been a mistake, one that he was not eager to repeat.

“Come on, Chakotay.” She insisted, closing the door behind her and sauntering over in his direction, “We’re in hostile territory. I know I could use a little comfort.”

“Seska…” He sighed inwardly, apparently she wasn’t going to take a hint, “We both know that getting involved the first time was a disaster.”

“A sexy hurricane maybe.” She flirted, leaning over his desk. Chakotay found he wasn’t even the least bit tempted. Everything about Seska was a show; he was just sorry he hadn’t seen it earlier. He’d been attracted to what he thought was passion but turned out to be manipulation and a complete absence of professional boundaries.

There was a knock on the door. 

“Come in.” Chakotay called, glad to have this unwanted conversation interrupted. 

Still, he felt a little bit embarrassed when Kathryn Janeway appeared in the doorway and witnessed Seska’s provocative positioning. Kathryn’s gold and copper hair was perfectly swept back from her face by invisible forces, her tiny frame and feminine features juxtaposed by her serious expression and commanding posture, as she caressed a coffee mug with her delicate ivory hands. He wondered whether she always carried herself with such serious authority, or whether it was simply a mask she wore. He found himself hoping that one day he’d find out.

“I can come back, if I am interrupting.” Kathryn offered.

“We were just finishing up.” He replied, “I’m not sure you’ve met Seska yet.”

Seska sent the principal the most insincere smile Chakotay had ever seen. 

“One of the additions to our Science Department, right?” Kathryn smiled much more convincingly, holding her hand out to Seska, “I’m a former science teacher myself.”

“Seska, this is Kathryn Janeway, our principal here at Voyager.” Chakotay felt uneasy.

“Well, I am sure you two have a lot of things to discuss.” Seska’s tone had a hint of suggestion to it that Chakotay really didn’t appreciate.

“It was good to meet you, Seska. My door is always open.” Kathryn replied, a dismissal under the pleasantry. 

Seska sashayed out, swinging her hips purposefully, and glancing back at him over her shoulder. The contrast between her over the top sexualization and the solid confidence of the woman remaining made him wonder how he’d ever fallen for the prior. He was aware that he probably shouldn’t be comparing his new boss to his ex lover, but the thought came to him unbidden. He’d expected to find a school district’s principal a rule bound bureaucrat, someone who only cared about making herself look good to the district office, but Kathryn was anything but that. In the short time they’d been working together, she’d impressed him with her ingenuity, strength, and conviction. Federation Unified might not be something he could really get behind, but he was already finding it easy to follow her.

“I thought we might go over that list you emailed me about Maquis staff who we might integrate into leadership positions.” The object of his consideration ventured.

“Well, my foremost suggestion would be B’Elanna Torres. She would make a hell of an athletic director.”

B’Elanna was a good employee and a friend. They’d gone through some rough times together at Maquis. There was no one he’d rather trust to have his back.

“Your own files seem to indicate that Ms. Torres is temperamental.” Kathryn countered, “I have concerns about her ability to deal with parents and coordinate coaches. Maybe someone who knows the Voyager athletic department…”

“Look. B’Elanna is a passionate person, but she is also great at problem solving and tenacious. You asked me for my suggestion and she is it. Unless, of course, you aren’t really planning to put any of my staff in a real position of significance and this meeting is therefore pointless.”

He realized it wasn’t the most diplomatic thing to say, but he couldn’t allow himself to be so charmed by this new principal that he didn’t say what he thought. She’d claimed he would have a real hand in decision making, and he was going to hold her to that if he had the ability to do so. 

“I appreciate your suggestion, Chakotay. I still have doubts though.”

“You say you want to give the Maquis teachers a fair chance; if that’s really the case, give B’Elanna a chance. You can make it a joint-position while you get a chance to see her in action.”

Here it was, the moment of truth. As much as he wanted to believe her, if she wasn’t willing to consider his suggestions seriously, there wasn’t much of a future to this partnership.

“I’ll consider it. At the very least, I should have a conversation with B’Elanna.”

He had to trust that she meant what she said, even though she might not. His instinct to trust this woman battled with his conscious distrust of everything she represented.

“Tom Paris is here.” The secretary leaned into the doorway to inform Kathryn.

“Send him in. Chakotay and I can both meet with him.”

He didn’t bother to hide his surprise. Kathryn Janeway didn’t seem like she’d have much patience for the lack of discipline Tom Paris represented. Maquis had allowed the staff a lot of latitude, and even there Paris had found the boundaries.

“I believe you had the... honor of working with him before.” Kathryn replied to his unasked question.

“Briefly. I didn’t really think he’d be your speed.” Chakotay found himself smiling slightly as they looked at each other, his tone friendly, despite the disagreement they had just been having.

“The superintendent has expressed a hope that we might find a spot for him here.” She confessed. There it was. Kathryn didn’t like the idea any more than he did, but she was a well behaved bureaucratic cog in the district machine. If the superintendent wanted his son to work at Voyager, there wasn’t much either of them could do about it

“I will say that he was popular with the students.” Chakotay conceded, offering some common ground.

“I’ve heard as much. Let’s hope that after a few years cooling his heels in the Amazon that’s the one thing from his reputation that’s stayed the same. After all, this year is going to be all about everyone giving each other the benefit of the doubt.”

He wondered if she had the nerve to non-reelect the superintendent’s son if it proved otherwise. 

“Why if it isn’t Chakotay.” Tom’s cocky tones drifted in from the doorway.

“Hello Tom.” He replied, intentionally keeping his face blank.

Paris was tanner now, but he otherwise seemed the same lazy golden boy who’d left his school a few years before.

“I hear you are looking for a job, Tom.” Kathryn started right in, and Chakotay found he admired her directness.

Tom looked a little sheepish, “I am a little embarrassed that my dad brought it up.”

Kathryn smiled an amused close mouthed smile, “Well he did. I just need to know if that’s genuinely what you want.”

“I do miss teaching.” He admitted, “I just don’t want any special favors based on who my dad is.”

Chakotay had a hard time not rolling his eyes. Tom’s whole life had been a series of special favors based on who his dad was. Well, that and the genetics he had been gifted with. If you looked up the word privilege in the dictionary… yeah that would be Tom Paris’ face next to it.

“If you are going to be a member of my staff, I will expect you to meet all the expectations I have for the rest of my staff. I will not tolerate sloppiness on my watch. I’ve heard that you have a natural gift for the profession, but that won’t exempt you from hard work, here at Voyager.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Tom replied, with deference which almost seemed real.

“What do you think, Chakotay?” Kathryn asked, surprising him, “Should we give Mr. Paris the old college try?”

He met her eyes, trying to figure out whether this was genuine or if this was a staging he was supposed to play along with. If so, was he supposed to play the good cop or the bad one?

“I suppose it can’t hurt to give him a try. If he ends up being a problem, we can make him supervise in-school suspensions.”

Her smile met his. Tom looked back and forth between them, as if he had some questions of his own.

“The position is three periods of US History, one period of Drama, and a zero hour Drivers Ed course.” Kathryn responded neutrally, her husky voice calm but commanding, “Think you can handle it?”

“I won’t disappoint you two.” Tom swore. _We make a good team._ Chakotay realized.

“I guess we will see you two days before the start of classes then.” Kathryn replied, another polite dismissal.

Tom got the hint.

When he was safely out of hearing distance, Chakotay turned back towards Kathryn, “What would you have done if I told you I didn’t think we should hire him?”

“I would have supported you. Although, I might have left it up to you to explain to Paris senior why his son wasn’t being offered a position. If I’d asked you something like that, and then ignored it, right in front of a teacher… well that would be sending the wrong message to the staff, wouldn’t it?”

“Unless the message you wanted to send was that my opinions are insignificant.”

“Not just yet.” She grinned playfully at him. Was she flirting with him? He was sure that he was imagining it, “This whole business does remind me that we need to set up interviews for those extra positions the superintendent won’t be taking away from us just yet. Why don’t we invite B’Elanna into the committee? That will give me a chance to get a better sense of her. I believe you’ve met Tuvok, and we will pull the fifth interview panel member from the relevant department.”

“Works for me.” He watched her carefully, observing the tension she carried in her swanlike neck. She was doing the best she could he realized, wearing herself thin, if the circles under her eyes were any indication. He wanted to offer to rub the knots out with his famous hands, but recognized that would absolutely be crossing a line, “Maybe we can sort through the applicants over lunch.”

“That’s a good idea. There’s a cafe down the street with pretty good food.” She agreed, looking up at the clock to see that it was almost two in the afternoon.

“We wouldn’t want you somewhere where there wasn’t coffee.” He teased, offering her an arm, which he was surprised when she actually linked with her own. 

A strange feeling of intimacy came over Chakotay even though they barely knew each other, and were still in many ways at odds. It felt natural to walk out into the sunlight, arm in arm, a warmth spreading over him. The odds were stacked against this venture of theirs, but somehow he had a feeling it could succeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The students and the rest of the teachers will be arriving in the next chapter.


	3. The Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going from being a college professor to a high school science teacher isn't as easy as this Doctor expected.

He walked over to Voyager’s main office with trepidation, not sure why its principal wanted to see him during his third period prep but he was irritated by the imposition. He’d thought that teaching high school would be easy, compared to college; however, if there was anything that his first few weeks as a long term substitute for one of Voyager High’s science teachers had taught him, it was that the job was extremely frustrating. It wasn’t just the daily demands or the complete lack of respect for his knowledge and expertise by the students, it was feeling completely forgotten by everyone who worked here, except when they needed something from him. 

Still, Kathryn Janeway was his boss, and she had the right to ask him to come talk to her. He just hoped it wasn’t another lecture about being more tone sensitive with students. 

He walked towards her office, only to notice that the door was closed. Through the window, he could see the familiar sight of Voyager’s vice principal leaning over her shoulder as they both gestured towards something on her screen. The two of them appeared animated but relaxed. It seemed that every time he was up here the two of them were at each other’s side, which seemed to contradict all the rumors he’d heard about strained relationships between Federation and Maquis staff. These two, at the very least, seemed extremely comfortable with one another.

He hesitated for a moment, before knocking on the door. After all, she’d asked him to come see her and he didn’t want her to think he’d forgotten.

“Come in.” She called, and when he entered both administrators swiveled to face him in unison.

“I hope I am not interrupting anything, but you said you wanted to see me.”

“I did.” She smiled, more at Chakotay than him, “I’ll come find you after that IEP this afternoon and maybe we can have a working dinner to finish this up… unless you have plans?”

“Sounds good.” Chakotay agreed, “See you later, Doctor.”

The nickname made him cringe. His students had taken to using it mockingly when he insisted on the appropriate respect his PhD accorded him the right to. 

“It’s a good thing.” Kathryn told him, as if she could read his mind, “When they give you a nickname it is a sign of affection. It means they are bonding with you.”

“I find that highly unlikely.” 

“It is true nonetheless. I know this transition hasn’t been easy for you, but you are doing a remarkable job under difficult circumstances. I sleep better at night knowing that someone qualified is in there with those students.”

“Thank you.” He wondered if that was all she called him up here for, it hardly seemed worth the effort.

“I know it is a lot to ask, but I was hoping you might take one of our younger teachers under your wing so to speak. Kes has a lot of potential, but she is teaching out of credential. A BS in Psychology is no kind of preparation to teach Biology.”

“I’d say.” he found himself agreeing with a hint of sarcasm. 

“Will you help her then?” She asked, even though she must have been perfectly aware that it wasn’t like he could say no. Kathryn didn’t hesitate to speak her mind, even when she knew people weren’t going to like what she had to say, but she could also be gracious at other times.

“I will do my best. If she doesn’t know the material, I am not sure how much I can do.”

Honestly, the idea that someone without the proper training could possibly cover a subject as intricate as biology, even on a high school level, was absurd. Kathryn was a scientist; she had to know that.

“I can’t ask for more than your best.” She smiled, “And you never know, she might surprise you.”

He supposed that being asked for help was a measure of trust and was better than being corrected again over frivolities. Still, it seemed a pointless task.

“Is that all?” He asked, thinking about yesterday’s homework piling up on his desk to be graded back in his classroom.

“Unless there is anything you would like to discuss. It would be reasonable if you did.”

He knew what she was getting at. The job was certainly draining him of his patience, but he wasn’t going to complain about it to her, even though she was inviting him to do so. He would handle it on his own. He knew that many of the staff members here saw Kathryn as a mother figure, someone to turn to when they were overwhelmed or upset. He even saw the logic in it. However, it wasn’t something he could ever see himself doing. 

“No thank you. I have a great deal of work to do if you are finished.”

“I’d better let you get to it then. Should I tell Kes to stop by after school to talk to you?”

“That would be fine.” He agreed, heading back towards the door.

On the walk back to his room, he saw Tom Paris leaning out of his doorway to converse with one of the Delaney sisters, twins who both taught in the Math Department. He just shook his head. It seemed like every week there was a new rumor about whom Tom Paris was dating. He was sure it was all going to end badly.

Back in his classroom, he discovered that he had almost a dozen emails to get through before he could even consider getting any grading done. Most were routine, with a couple from from parents who were dissatisfied with their children’s grades. Really, he wasn’t sure what they were expecting. The students had scored poorly on lack week’s quiz and there wasn’t anything he could do to change that fact. He watched the rest of his prep time run away from him as he did his best to be diplomatic in response to their unreasonable reactions, and by the time he finished the next class period was about to start.

He reminded himself that there was only one more period left until lunch, when he would finally have some time to make some progress on his grading. This gave him the strength to suffer through the incompetence of his fourth period class during the day’s lab activity. He had to watch them intently to keep them from blowing anything up, as usual. Their lab reports weren’t much better than their behavior during said labs, and he struggled to find any sort of logic or evidence of the scientific method in any of them. The last two periods of the day were his physics classes, who didn’t seem to grasp the basic concepts involved in analyzing the forces on an object, but at least had less opportunity to set anything on fire.

He’s completely forgotten about his promise to Kathryn to work with Kes until she arrived in his classroom, approximately half an hour after the final bell. He’d been absorbed with setting up the equipment and materials from tomorrow’s lab and was startled to look up and see her in his classroom. The young teacher didn’t seem much older than the students, and her blonde hair and innocent expression weren’t doing anything to detract from that impression.

“Is this an alright time? Kathryn said it was, but I don’t want to intrude.” Her voice was gentle, sweet even.

“Of course, I was just trying to get prepared for tomorrow. How can I help you, Kes?”

“I brought some student work samples. I just want to make sure I am on the right track with these assignments. Tom Paris helped me out with some classroom logistics, but I wasn’t really trained to be a hard science teacher and I want to make sure I am doing it correctly.”

“Alright then, let’s take a look.” He said, putting down his work and crossing over to the front lab table. 

He thought to himself that maybe looking at the work of a less qualified teacher’s students would make him feel less disappointed in the results of his own efforts. However, as he started to look over what Kes had brought, he realized that she was somehow getting a lot more out of her students than he was his. 

“How are you getting them to explain the reasoning behind their methodology?” He asked, impressed by the awareness present in these lab reports that his students didn’t seem to possess at all.

“Oh, I have a series of scaffolding questions for each section to prompt students to consider the connections between them.” Kes replied, seemingly unaware that he results were unusual, “I did my best to break down the process and anticipate where students might get stuck.”

“The results are remarkable. I don’t suppose you’d be willing to send me some of this… scaffolding you use…” 

Whatever she was doing clearly worked, and he wanted to figure out why. 

“Certainly. I am glad to hear that you like it.” She smiled.

He picked up another stack, this one a question set, and was similarly amazed to find students explaining reasoning behind their answers. It struck him that this woman seemed to be better at teaching than him, despite her lack of expertise.

“I’m not sure how to help.” He admitted, “You see to be doing just fine on your own.”

“Well it is a relief to hear that you think so. I still have a lot to learn.”

“I’ll tell you what. Why don’t we set up a weekly meeting to go over lesson plans and you can walk me through your pedagogical approach and I will help you brush up on the material?”

He would be following through on the commitment he made to the principal, but also he could potentially learn something from Kes’ approach.

“I would greatly appreciate that, if you are sure you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.” He reassured her.

“Well, I’d better go. Neelix will be waiting for me and he gets anxious if I’m late.” Kes excused herself, gathering up the stacks of paper. He was reminded that she was married to the new Foreign Language and Foods teacher, a short, odd looking, man who seemed a strange match for the elfin young woman before him. 

“Do Thursdays at lunch work for you?” He asked, wondering how Neelix felt about his wife spending time with Tom Paris, and whether he’d heard the rumors.

“Thursdays would be great. See you then.” 

With that her sunshine filled face turned and left the room feeling barren and a little bit sad. The Doctor turned over what she’d said about how she developed assignments and considered analyzing whether he might not make similar alterations to some of the work he was assigning students.


	4. Kes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rumor amongst the students creates problems for Kes and Neelix's reaction to it leads her to question their relationship.

As usual, Kes’ classroom had students in it during lunch. Today it was a handful of Sophomore girls from her second period. Kes always welcomed her students to come see her at lunch, whether it was for help with her class or simply to enjoy a space which felt safe to them. Many of her students seemed to come to her for advice or emotional support and Kes was always glad to be able to be there for them. Today, however, she was questioning that policy.

“You and Mr. Paris are dating right?” One of the students was insisting.

“No. I’ve told you this before. I am married to Mr. Talaxian. Mr. Paris and I are just colleagues.” She realized students liked to come up with stories about their teachers, but she also knew this one upset Neelix not matter how far from the truth it was.

“So you are having an affair with Mr. Paris.” Unphased, a second student tried an alternative approach. “You can tell us the truth. Mr. Paris is so handsome and he clearly likes you.”

Kes didn’t know how to get through to these girls that she and Tom were not romantically linked in any way shape or form. The more she denied it the more they seemed to believe they’d hit on a secret truth. Fortunately, at that moment she was saved from having to come up with another response by her principal poking her head in the door.

“Am I interrupting?” Kathryn asked, smiling graciously at the students and greeting them by name.

“Not at all.” Kes breathed a sigh of relief. “Girls, why don’t you give Ms. Janeway and I some space to talk. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

The girls retreated in a cluster, giggling and elbowing each other with smiles. Kes had a sinking feeling she hadn’t heard the last of that topic. She turned to face Kathryn though, wondering what the principal had to say which couldn’t have been handled via phone or email.

“If you were working with students you didn’t need to stop on my account.” 

“Not at all. They were just hanging out. Honestly, it was fortunate you showed up when you did.” Kes sighed.

Kathryn’s face scrutinized hers for a moment. “Kes, you know if something is troubling you my door is always open, don’t you.”

“It’s silly.” Kes was embarrassed to share the issue with Kathryn, sure it wouldn’t make her seem professional. “I don’t know where those girls got it into their heads but they are convinced that Tom Paris and I are lovers and I can’t seem to get them away from the notion.”

Kathryn burst into laughter and Kes was taken aback. Did the principal think she was taking the whole thing too seriously? She knew it was just a silly rumor, but she did worry about the way it would impact students’ perceptions of her and through that her authority as a teacher.

“I’m sorry, Kes. Would it help if I told you that every young teacher goes through this? When I started here there was a rumor going around about me and Tuvok, if you can believe it. Try not to let it bother you, and if they cross the line you can always send them to me and Chakotay and we will deal with them.”

Kes couldn’t imagine sending a student to the office for gossiping about a fictional romance between herself and Tom, who’d done nothing but be friendly and helpful since she met him in August. Still she appreciated the sentiment.

“Thanks, Kathryn. It does make me feel a little better. I was starting to wonder if there was something I was doing which was causing this.”

“Being young and pretty.” Kathryn replied. Then she added teasingly. “Don’t worry. You will grow out of it.”

“I wish it didn’t bother Neelix so much.” Kes found herself telling her older woman. “He takes it so personally.”

“He should know better.” Kathryn told her firmly. “If it helps I will talk with him.”

“No thank you.” She replied. “I am embarrassed enough having brought it up to you.”

“Don’t be.” Kathryn insisted. “Supporting you means a lot more than talking about pedagogy. Figuring out being a teacher involves a lot of stuff they don’t teach in the credential program and that has nothing to do with subject matter.” 

“Thank you. You didn’t come over here to talk about this though.”

“No.” Kathryn admitted. “I was hoping you wouldn’t mind me sitting in on your next class. Our good doctor has been telling me all kinds of wonderful things about what you’ve been doing and I wanted to see it in action.”

Kes blushed at the flattery. “You know you are always welcome. I worry that you will be disappointed after such buildup though.”

“I seriously doubt it. The students also sing your praises. Besides, I always love a chance to get into the classroom. Just yesterday Chakotay accused me of shirking the rest of my responsibilities to hang out in science classrooms overly frequently.”

Just then, Kathryn’s radio went off. “Kathryn.” Chakotay’s voice was grainy and distorted by the walkie talkie. “If you could get down to the staff room… there’s been an incident between Neelix and Tom Paris.”

Kes knew immediately what kind of incident. She found she was angry with Neelix for behaving so irrationally. She and Kathryn exchanged looked and she followed her down towards the main office. Kes rolled over in her mind what had likely happened and what she could potentially have done to prevent it.

“Don’t you even think about. Whatever those two have done is not on you.” Kathryn said as if she could read Kes’ mind.

They entered the staff room to see Tuvok talking with Neelix and Chakotay on the opposite side of the room with Tom. The tension was palpable. 

“Gentlemen, though I am not even sure I should call you that, what in Earth’s name is going on here? It is hard enough getting the students to control themselves without the two of you acting like a pair of impulsive Freshmen!” Kes was pretty sure she’d never seen Kathryn so irrate. 

Kes walked over towards Neelix, while Kathryn went in the opposite direction to consult with Chakotay, hands waving wildly in the air as they talked. 

“What possessed you, Neelix?” Kes demanded, frustrated with his childish behavior.

“So now you are taking his side?” Neelix replied defensively.

“Don’t evade my question. He’s not the one who owes me an answer. I am not married to him.” For once Kes was tired of Neelix talking down to her and assuming she didn’t know any better.

“That’s not what the students seem to think.”

“For heaven’s sake, Neelix. You should know better. The kids believe the Illuminati are responsible for global warming!” All of her insecurities about how she might have handled the students’ questions melted away in the face of the ridiculousness of the situation. They latched on to the most ridiculous conspiracy theories and believed Onion article headlines were facts. The fact that anyone would take anything they came up with seriously was honestly ridiculous. “If you really believe them over me we have a much bigger problem.”

“Sweetie…” Neelix started, but she didn’t want to hear it. Kathryn and Chakotay were still conferring, his hand resting on her shoulder with obvious concern. They could handle this, she decided, storming past them and towards the door.

“You really should put a leash on your husband.” Tom called as she walked past him and she spun around.

“Don’t act like you didn’t provoke him, Tom Paris.” She snapped. “Don’t bother coming by my room in the future. I don’t want to see you either.”

She got back to her classroom just before the bell rang and had to take a few deep breaths to prepare to greet the students. Fortunately, they were working on a lab so she didn’t have to stand in front of the class and do direct instruction. It also appeared that news of the two teachers’ dust up hadn’t leaked to the student population, at least not yet. She was relieved. Once the students heard about this there would be no stopping that rumor about an affair between her and Tom. She went through the rest of the day distracted, and she didn’t even remember she was supposed to stop by their resident doctor’s classroom after class and go over lesson plans until he showed up at hers, concerned.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” She exclaimed. “My mind was somewhere else.” 

“I’d say.” He agreed. “Do you want to reschedule?”

“It might be for the best.” Kes agreed. She hated to admit it but she wasn’t going to be much use right now in any form of collaboration. She hadn’t even been able to bring herself to check in with Kathryn at the office. “I apologize. There are some personal issues I’ve been dealing with today.”

“This wouldn’t have to do with that dust up in the staff room during lunch would it?” He asked. 

Kes cringed inwardly, realizing that the whole staff must know about it by now. “I really can’t believe either of them.” She replied.

He paused for a minute as if considering what to say. 

“Well, I don't want to pry, but my ear is always available if you want to talk. I have been told I have exceptionally good listening skills.”

“Thank you.” Kes replied, appreciating his respectful and not pushy offer. “I’m just not sure what I should even say to Neelix when I get home.”

“I am sure you will find the right thing, Kes. You are a remarkably insightful person.”

He wasn’t generally an effusive person when it came to others and Kes appreciated that praise because she knew it was heartfelt. It struck her that his man she’d known only for a brief while at work seemed to have more respect for her than the man she had committed to spending the rest of her life with. She realized that was what most troubled her about this whole situation. Neelix saw her as someone to be taken care of, rather than someone who could take care of others or herself. He didn’t see her as a partner at all she had started to feel.

“Your faith in me in reassuring.” She thanked her companion, realizing that she needed to go home and face her marital problems head on. “Again I am sorry about today.”

“Don’t mention it.” He nodded and headed towards the door.

Kes gathered up the things she needed to take home with her and followed suit. Unsurprisingly, she found Neelix in the kitchen when she got home, cooking away his feelings as usual.

“We need to talk.” She said simply, sitting down facing him at the bar.

“Sweetie.” He started. “I am so sorry I upset you. You know that I never want to hurt you.”

“That’s just the problem, Neelix.” She sighed. “You think of me as something you need to protect and take care of, but I am my own person and I am capable of taking care of myself. So really, all you are doing is trying to control me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry that it took so long to get the story updated this time. Hopefully the next chapter will be along in a much more timely fashion.


	5. Neelix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neelix attempts to organize a staff bonding activity for the Voyager High faculty, but it proves more difficult than he'd anticipated.

Neelix’s face fell as he saw that once again only Tom Paris had responded to his emailed suggestion for a staff bonding activity next Friday. 

He’d offered to organize staff bonding to Janeway as a way of trying to make up for last month’s altercation with Tom, and she’d accepted his offer willingly; unfortunately, the rest of the teaching staff didn’t seem receptive to any of his ideas. He’d started with a ropes course for team building, but no one wanted to spend their Saturday getting sweaty and dirty with their coworkers. He’d thought a booze cruise would be more appealing, but apparently no one wanted to be stuck on a boat with their coworkers either. Paintball, laser tag, horseback riding, and pottery classes had all been similarly shot down. Ironically, the only person who seemed interested in organizing something was Tom, who apparently was eager to bury the hatchet and just as interested in getting together for something fun with the rest of the staff as Neelix was.

He sighed and stepped away from his empty inbox, to start prepping for tomorrow morning’s first period Foods class. Now that he was going home to an empty house, he found he wasn’t in any hurry to leave work in the afternoon. Kes had moved out not long after the incident and the formal separation paperwork had already been filed. They were still doing counseling sessions, but he didn’t have much hope. He still loved Kes, but he had to admit she was very different now than she’d been seven years ago when he’d met her at barely eighteen. 

That might have been another reason he was pushing this staff bonding business so hard; it was a much needed distraction.

“So it looks like the wild west themed poker tournament is a no go.” Neelix was not surprised to hear Tom’s voice in the doorway to his classroom.

“I just don’t get it. It would be so much fun.”

“I’m beginning to think that everyone just doesn’t want to hang out with each other, no matter how fun the activity is.” Tom ran his hand through his hair.

“I asked Janeway if she would make it mandatory, but she told me that would violate our contractual agreements and defeat the purpose.” Neelix wrung his hands in frustration. 

Tom sat down on of the student workstations, despite the fact that Neelix had reminded him a hundred times not to, and Neelix didn’t bother reminding him again.

“What we need” Tom mused, “is to trick people into doing something fun accidentally.”

“That’s not a bad idea” Neelix considered, “but how?”

“That’s the question, isn’t it.” Tom agreed. “I am sure that we will think of something, though.”

Neelix forced a grin. “Of course we will.”

Tom drifted out of the classroom as casually as he’d drifted into it, and Neelix resumed scrubbing down every surface in the classroom. He wanted so much to prove to Janeway that he could be an asset and not a liability for Voyager and he knew he’d gotten off on the wrong foot early on. He’d been doing his best with the Leadership class as well as Foods and his Language classes, but he needed to do something else to stand out.

“Mr. Talaxian?” Neelix turned around to find Naomi Wildman, probably his smallest Freshmen student, standing in the classroom doorway. She was shy of five feet tall with long red hair and a birdlike build. Naomi’s mom was a teacher at Voyager, so she often ended up hanging around campus after school and Neelix let her help him when she was bored.

“Is your mom stuck in an IEP again?” He asked, and had his suspicion confirmed by her long suffering sigh.

“I already finished all my homework.” She told him. “Do you have anything for me to do?”

“Sure thing.” He smiled. Neelix was fond of Naomi and it pleased him that she chose to come visit him instead of any of the other teachers. “I was about to close up here and go over to the Leadership classroom. Do you want to help me make posters to remind people about homecoming court voting? The recycling project is taking a lot more time than I anticipated and we didn’t have time for the students to do it in class today.”

“Sure.” She smiled, clutching her books to her chest. “That sounds fun.”

He put the cleaning supplies away and locked the Foods classroom. He and Naomi walked across the quad towards his Leadership classroom.

“Don’t forget to text your mom so she knows where you are.” He reminded her.

“I know.” She rolled her eyes in disbelief. She was a good kid, but she was still a teenager. 

Neelix unlocked the classroom door and left it propped open. He pulled out the rolls of colorful butcher paper and poster paints and printed out the details on how homecoming voting was being structured. Having provided Naomi with something to work on, he left her to her own devices, and pulled the day’s vocab quizzes out of his bag to grade.

He’d gotten through his Spanish class’ quizzes and moved on to the French class when he looked up to find Kathryn Janeway standing over his desk.

“Oh... Hi Kathryn. Is there a problem?” He ran his mind over what possible problems he might have caused but didn’t come up with anything conclusive.

“I just saw your classroom door was open. I notice you’ve been staying late a lot recently.” her expression was friendly, but Neelix was still waiting for a reprimand.

“There’s a lot of do with homecoming approaching.” 

“I appreciate your dedication, Neelix. I really do. Make sure you don’t burn yourself out, though… okay? It’s a long school year.” She patted his shoulder and smiled at him.

“Of course. I’ll probably head out after Sam gets out of her IEP.” He murmured, nodding his head in Naomi’s direction.

“It’s really lovely how you’ve taken Naomi under your wing, Neelix. Sam has told me repeatedly that she doesn’t know what she would have done these last few weeks without you.”

“Honestly, she’s a huge help.” He insisted, pleased by her affirmation but not wanting to seem like he was making a big deal out of it.

Kathryn smiled and walked over towards where Naomi was working on the posters, and Neelix saw the delight spread over the girl’s face as her principal complimented her work. 

It occurred to Neelix that most principals didn’t take the time to check in on the welfare of their teachers or individual students in the same consistent way that Kathryn Janeway did, and he was once again grateful to have been hired to work at Voyager. 

Luck would have it, that Sam Wildman finally got out of her IEP meeting and came by to collect her daughter.

“I hope you haven’t been getting in Mr. Talaxian’s way.” She told her daughter.

“Not at all.” Neelix assured her. “Quite the contrary. She’s been helping me out.”

“Thank you, Mr. Talaxian.” Naomi smiled, picking up her possessions and going to join her mom.

Neelix smiled as he watched them go. As lonely as he felt sometimes, it was nice to see such a nice parent-child relationship. He hoped for both of them that Naomi’s dad got back from being deployed overseas sooner rather than later.

“I’m serious, Neelix.” Kathryn told him, once the Wildmans were out of hearing. “Go home. That’s an order.” And with that she strolled out of the classroom as well.

Neelix gathered up his things. He was excited to try this new superfood he’d heard about, called leola root. It sounded amazing and he was planning on using it in his dinner that night.

The next day the students had a half day because the staff had school-wide common core training in the afternoon. Neelix ended up sitting at a table with Tom, Harry, and B’Elanna. He thought the training was exciting but B’Elanna disagreed.

“I’m going to need a giant margarita to deal with this.” She groaned.

Neelix and Tom caught one another’s eyes across the table. Neelix wondered whether Tom was thinking the same thing he was thinking.

“You know…” Tom started. “The cantina down the street has a pretty great happy hour.”

The idea spread like wildfire. By the time they took at ten minute break at around two, half the staff was planning to go down there when the training ended. 

“Should we invite Janeway?” Harry Kim asked.

“I don’t know.” Tom looked skeptical. “She might feel weird about fraternizing with the staff.”

“Why not?” Neelix suggested. “If she doesn’t want to come she doesn’t have to.”

Harry grinned nervously and headed over across the room to where the principal was standing in the corner, talking to Chakotay and the trainer. Tom shrugged and went over to make sure the Delaney sisters were planning on making it. B’Elanna joined Seska and the two women started chatting animately. 

By the time Neelix made it to the bar, the lot was packed with familiar cars. The admin team had decided to come after all, and were engaged in an intense conversation in one corner. Neelix watched them lean towards one another as Kathryn laughed and put her hand on Chakotay’s chest as he grinned at her. Tom, B’Elanna and Vorik were debating something on the other side of the room. As he watched the two men vie for B’Elanna’s attention, Neelix realized he should never have worried about Tom’s interest in Kes. Not that his jealousy had been the real reason they’d split up, just a symptom of a bigger problem. B’Elanna, he noted, seemed to be completely oblivious to both men’s interest. Neelix was surprised to see that even Tuvok had shown up and was conversing with the swimming coach, a young woman who couldn’t have been very long out of college.

“I guess you got your staff bonding off the ground after all.” 

Neelix turned to face Kes, trying not to think about how lovely she looked. He noticed she was growing her hair out, and she seemed relaxed and happy.

“I guess, sometimes, you have to stop trying to force something and realize that pushing too hard is the easiest way to ruin things.” He acknowledged. Of course, that was true for more than just trying to get his colleagues to spend time together.

“I’m sorry if I’ve hurt you, Neelix.” Kes told him. “I know that ending things between us was the right thing for me, but I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“Kes…” He started, biting back the reflex to call her sweetie. “I want you to be happy. I just hope that eventually we will be able to remain friends.”

“I’d like that.” She smiled, before walking past him to go join the rest of the science department over by the bar.

Neelix looked around the room and felt a sense of accomplishment. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and he saw that the Maquis and Voyager staffs were mingling freely. He noticed that Harry Kim was sitting by himself, looking unhappy. Neelix decided he would buy the young man a drink and maybe cheer him up. Yes, he thought, everything was going swimmingly; he was sure that now that they’d broken the ice everyone would be much more open to his future suggestions.


	6. B'Elanna Torres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B'Elanna's patience and her loyalties are tested when she discovers something disconcerting.

B’Elanna thought Tom Paris had to be kidding at first. She was well aware of Voyager’s “extra duty” contract stipulations, but there was no way she would have volunteered to chaperone the Homecoming dance… not when she could have supervised a basketball game or something instead.

“Very funny, hotshot.” She said with an eyeroll, not bothering to pull her head out from under the hood of the car one of her students had managed to fuck up impressively during 2nd Period Autoshop. 

“I’m serious.” He insisted, his usual cocky grin and blonde head invading her line of sight and irritating the shit out of her.

B’Elanna didn’t even remember signing up for a specific extra duty shift. If Janeway or one of those other Voyager lifers thought they could just make the Maquis teachers do whatever jobs they didn’t want to deal with, they had another thing coming. 

“I have the list right here.” Tom offered, and she finally sighed and stepped back from the engine to look at the paper he was holding. Sure enough, there was her name along with his and Seska’s… B’Elanna suddenly realized exactly how her name ended up on that list as she noticed exactly whose handwriting it was in.

“Motherfucker!” She swore. She was really going to kill Seska this time.

“So is that a yes?” Tom asked brightly.

“No. That’s a get out of my hair or I am going to bash in your skull with one of these wrenches, along with Seska.” She smiled aggressively as she spun the tool in her fingers.

“It’s a date!” Tom called, backing away. B’Elanna found his over the top flirting annoying on the best of days. It was only October and rumor had it he’d already run through half the female staff and she wasn’t looking to be next.

B’Elanna wiped off her hands and decided to close up the auto shop, go find Seska, and give her a piece of her mind.

“Bad time?” Chakotay’s familiar voice from behind her, as she slammed down the garage doors... still covered in engine grease, sent a shiver up her spine.

“Chakotay…” She spun around to face his handsome warm smile and felt her enraged mood conflict with how pleased she was to see him. _Get a grip, B’Elanna._ She reminded herself. Chakotay was her friend and her boss and even if he’d ever shown the least interest in something else (he hadn’t) it would totally have been breaking the friend code… even if right now Seska didn’t feel like much of a friend.

“What terrible thing did that door do?” He grinned at her with a raised eyebrow and closed mouth smile.

“The issue is not the door… This time.” She pressed her lips together tightly.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

“Not really. Out of curiosity, though… is it the vice principal asking or an old friend?”

“Does it matter?” He asked, searching her face. “Is this a Voyager vs. Maquis issue? I did pass Tom Paris just now.”

She contemplated telling him, maybe he could get things switched around, but she knew that would seem like she was asking for special favors and he’d already stuck his neck out with Janeway about the athletic director gig for her. Besides, she knew that complaining about Seska was bound to make him uncomfortable, given his history with her. B’Elanna couldn’t help wondering whether he still harbored feelings for Seska even if he was making the professional decision now or whether he regretted having been involved with her in the first place. B’Elanna decided she could suck it up for an evening, for the sake of his comfort if nothing else.

“No.” She reassured him. “You know me… I get angry when kids make dumb choices and break things.”

“As long as you don’t break any of the kids...” He teased. 

“I’ve made it this far, haven’t I?” She shrugged.

“You have. I was just coming by to check on you and tell you that you are doing a great job getting this program back up to speed and Kathryn-” B’Elanna noted that it was Kathryn not Janeway now “says that you are doing a hell of a job as athletic director...”

“Did she now?” Recently Janeway had seemed pretty receptive to her ideas, after some initial hesitance to change anything. Still, B’Elanna couldn’t quite read her new principal. She seemed above board: smart, decisive, even fair… but B’Elanna still wasn’t convinced it wasn’t a smokescreen. Chakotay, on the other hand, had definitely drunk the kool-aid, she decided.

“She did.” He repeated. “I knew you would. You’d tell me if you were having any issues though, right… aside from asinine students breaking everything that is?”

“I would.” She half-lied. Of course she would go to him if she had a legitimate work concern, but she wasn’t going to go crying to him over every little fucking thing.

“Good.” He nodded. “Well I’d best let you get back to it.”

B’Elanna watched him go and then headed back inside to wipe herself off and grab her things before she headed over to find Seska and give her a piece of her mind. It was a long walk across campus from the auto shop, but not long enough for B’Elanna to cool down. The door to the theatre was open when she arrived, so B’Elanna figured Seska must be in there somewhere.

“Seska!” She called, trying not to sound as annoyed as she was. She looked around and saw Seska descending from the lighting booth.

“B’Elanna.” She smiled that catlike smile of hers. A tall messy haired student emerged from the booth, casting a glance over and B’Elanna and Seska talking; Seska gave him a winning smile as he headed towards the door and B’Elanna got a strange feeling that something seemed off. “Kazon has been so useful with the lighting.” Seska told B’Elanna.

B’Elanna shook her head, reminding herself of why she’d come over here.

“I think this is the first time you’d made it all the way over to my side of campus… usually I have to come find you. Did you come for fashion advice for Saturday?”

B’Elanna had the feeling that Seska knew exactly why she’d stormed over but her so called friend was acting as though she didn’t expect B’Elanna to be annoyed.

“Fashion wasn’t exactly the first thing on my mind… no.” She stewed. “I can’t believe you signed me up to chaperone his stupid dance without even asking me.”

“Come on B’Elanna…” Seska insisted, “It will be fun. You need to lighten up a little.” 

“No. What I need a is a long hot shower and just one day where my students don’t almost kill themselves with their stupidass decisions. I do not need to go try and keep them from dancing inappropriately and sneaking off to have sex on my Saturday night.”

“Live a little, B’Elanna.” Seska sighed with a dramatic flair. “I’m going to dress you up so cute you won’t even recognize yourself.”

“We are officially not friends anymore.” B’Elanna raged impotently, “And you owe me.”

“I’ll come over early with some dress options.” Seska ignored her threats, leaning in and kissing B’Elanna’s cheek, before walking past her to the theatre door, without letting B’Elanna get in a word in edgewise.

As promised, Seska showed up in the late afternoon at B’Elanna’s with a collection of dresses. She went along with it, mainly because it was easier than fighting, but swore she was going to make new friends… friends who didn’t do shit like this.

“Look at you, B’Elanna Torres!” Seska smirked, pleased with her work. “The boys are not going to be able to keep their eyes off you.”

B’Elanna rolled her eyes. “That would hardly be a selling point. The last thing I want is teenage boys looking at me instead of listening to me.”

Seska groaned. “The two aren’t mutually exclusive.” She argued. “Besides, surely there is some grown man working at Voyager that you’d like the attention of.”

“I’m not you, Seska. That isn’t the first thing on my mind.”

“Who is it? Vorik? Tom? Neelix now that he’s single? Maybe you want to boss darling little Harry around?” B’Elanna made a disgusted face. “Or should I be jealous of how much time you and Chakotay spend together these days?”

B’Elanna did her best to keep her expression neutral. Seska didn’t need to know about her stupid little crush.

“I’m focusing on my career right now.” She deflected, “And you should be too.”

“That’s a lie and you know it. You are using work to avoid dealing with other things.”

B’Elanna didn’t want to admit that maybe Seska had a point. She had been burying herself in work a lot recently. There was a part of her that envied Seska’s easy sensuality, but that wasn’t who she was. B’Elanna hated the temper she’d inherited from her mother, but it was a part of who she was and she had to do her best to control it. Still, sometimes she wished she could just let go. She still said no to her friend’s next inappropriate suggestion: that they do some shots before they headed over to the school to chaperone. Seriously, she might be getting too caught up in work but B’Elanna felt like since they’d moved over to Voyager Seska had lost focus of what was actually important.

“You used to be fun, B’Elanna… Do you remember that?”

“I’ll tell you what.” B’Elanna compromised. “If you still want to do this after we send the kids home I will stay up and do as many shots as you want.”

“That’s my girl.” Seska replied triumphantly. 

Seska spent the car ride bitching about Janeway and having to follow all the stupid district policies and B’Elanna sighed inwardly. She might not be sure about Janeway, but so far her demands had not been unreasonable… exacting but not unreasonable. B’Elanna was almost grateful when Tom approached them as they arrived and Seska had to shut up about the topic. 

“You sure clean up nice.” He commented, ducking away to avoid potentially getting shoved in retaliation. 

“I let Seska make me her Barbie tonight.” B’Elanna shrugged indifferently. 

“I think you look a hell of a lot better than Barbie.” Tom whistled appreciatively and B’Elanna rolled her eyes. 

Over the course of the evening, B’Elanna found that her predictions had been moderately correct. She did have to separate some overly touchy couples, but it wasn’t terrible… even if Seska did abandon her to go out onto the dance floor with the students. B’Elanna just shook her head. 

On Monday, she overheard some of the boys in fourth period talking in hushed tones and could have sworn that Seska’s name was involved, but B’Elanna made it a point to never pay attention to student gossip. However, when she went to Seska’s classroom to drop off her dress, the blinds were closed and the door was locked. She knocked on the door, noticing that the lights were on, and she had just started walking away when Seska finally opened the door.

“I wanted to give you your dress back-” B’Elanna mumbled, as Seska stood in the cracked open doorway, and then stopped as she noticed that same boy from last week inside the classroom. B’Elanna’s stomach turned as the reality of what she had not wanted to notice dawned on her. She hastily handed Seska the dress and hurried away, feeling like she needed to throw up and her heart racing.

Could it really be what it seemed like? Seska could be careless and selfish, but would she really stoop so low as to fuck a student? They’d been friends for a while and B’Elanna had a hard time believing it. Yet… the evidence was compelling and if B’Elanna was honest with herself she knew that she’d already suspected something was up. She had to report it. She knew that logically. It was the right thing to do and the one she was legally required to. It still felt like a betrayal, and what if she was misreading things?

She could go to Chakotay, B’Elanna thought. She trusted him to do the right thing. Surely he make sure it was absolutely true before taking disciplinary action. In her heart though, B’Elanna knew that to do that would put him in an impossible position. Whatever his feelings were now, he had been involved with Seska in the past and asking him to investigate whether she was having a sexual relationship with a student was setting him up to be compromised. Seska could be ruthless and B’Elanna had no doubt she would try to blackmail him… not that it would work but it would cause him a lot of grief and she wouldn’t have been surprised if Seska struck back anyway. Besides, it would doubtless be painful to him, and the last thing she wanted to do was to add to Chakotay’s already long list of sources of suffering. B’Elanna knew, that if this was true, he would have to deal with the knowledge that his ex-lover had done this, but he didn’t need to be the one to have to investigate it, did he?

That left Janeway, and B’Elanna hesitated to go to her. She didn’t know or trust the woman and what if she was wrong and she got Seska in trouble for no reason? Not to mention the potential fallout with the rest of the former Maquis staff. Even if Janeway didn’t hold it against them, the fact that she’d ratted out someone who had been a friend to someone they saw as an enemy would make them see her as a traitor. Screw Seska for putting her in this position. For a moment, B’Elanna considered pretending she hadn’t noticed anything, but she knew better. This had to be dealt with; the only question was how.

B’Elanna knew that Chakotay wouldn’t hold it against her if she went to him, but she knew that it would be selfish and, in the end, someone was going to have to go to Janeway eventually. It might as well be her. B’Elanna had never been one to shy away from a challenge. So fuck it. She just had to hope that Chakotay was right to put his faith in Kathryn Janeway. 

Of course when she reached the office, they were in the principal’s office together. They were both bent over some paperwork, pointing and gesticulating. Chakotay looked so content, they both did, that she almost didn’t have the heart to interrupt with bad news. B’Elanna almost turned around and walked out. Instead she steeled herself mentally, and stuck her head in the door.

“B’Elanna.” Janeway smiled warmly, gesturing for her to come in and sit down.

“I apologize for interrupting.”

“Nonsense.” Janeway scoffed. “Did you need to borrow Chakotay?”

Chakotay moved to get up, studying her face and clearly noticing the tension in B’Elanna’s posture and clenched jaw.

“I’ll be back…” He told Janeway.

“Actually…” B’Elanna managed. “I needed to talk to Ms. Janeway here.... alone.”

They both looked surprised. B’Elanna supposed that this was probably the first time she’d voluntarily sought Janeway out specifically, and definitely the first time she’d intentionally left Chakotay out.

“In that case.” Chakotay, lowered his head and smiled to the side. “I guess you can check in with me when you have the time.”

Janeway nodded and beamed softly at him. “I’ll let you know when I am free.”

Chakotay closed the door behind him, giving both of them a curious stare before walking away towards his office. B’Elanna turned back around to face Janeway and hoped she wasn’t making a huge mistake.

“Coffee?” She offered, crossing over to the percolator in the corner. “Or are you like Chakotay with his tea?”

“Coffee. Thank you, Ms. Janeway.” B’Elanna’s throat was dry with anxiety.

“Please, call me Kathryn.” Janeway insisted. “Anyone who can manage to get my athletics program running in the black for the first time in five years can use my first name.”

“I don’t know how to tell you what I have to say.” B’Elanna almost stammered, needing to get it out there but unable to figure out where to begin. 

“The beginning is generally a good place to start.” 

“I guess the long and short of it is that I suspect another teacher is having an inappropriate relationship with a student. I don’t know for sure though, and I don’t want to cause trouble-”

“Oh lord…” Janeway groaned, pressing her hand against her forehead. “It’s Tom Paris isn’t it?”

“Actually no… Is there a reason you would think it would be Paris?” B’Elanna was perplexed. Sure Tom was a little bit unprofessional at times, but as far as she’d heard he kept his flirting to the staff.

“It would be just my luck to have a scandal with the superintendent’s son.” 

“Then I guess the good news it is isn’t him.... It’s Seska.” B’Elanna’s chest felt tight as she waited for Janeway to respond.

“Seska…” Janeway’s face was surprised and thoughtful. “I’m surprised you came to me and not Chakotay. Not that I mind but… is there a reason for that?”

B’Elanna wasn’t sure how to respond. It was likely that Chakotay’s relationship with Seska would come out during the investigation, but it wasn’t her place to tell his boss… a boss he seemed to care about the opinion of a great deal to say the least. 

“That might be a question you want to ask him directly.” She evaded. 

“Well, whatever the reason, I appreciate that you came to me with this.” Janeway said earnestly, leaning over and putting her hand on top of B’Elanna’s.

“I could just be imagining things. I’ve just seen her alone with a male student a couple times now, and today the door was locked and the blinds were closed at the time. It could just be carelessness but I…”

“Absolutely did the right thing. We will get to the bottom of this, B’Elanna.”

B’Elanna hoped she was right. She had to be right? There was no particular reason to think otherwise. As she filled Janeway in on the details she searched her reactions for any clues, but only saw the appropriate response of serious concern. Still, she was shaky as she left the office in a hurry, hurrying towards her car.

“B’Elanna!” Tom’s voice called and she turned around to see him hurrying towards her. “You forgot this.”

He was holding her bag and as she took it from him her hands shook. 

“B’Elanna?” He asked, looking concerned. “What’s going on? You seem… well not your usual self. I saw you come out of Janeway’s office and you looked like you’d seen a ghost. Is she giving you a hard time?”

“No… I-” B’Elanna hesitated. Her first instinct was to tell him to mind his own fucking business but something about his expression stopped her. Tom might be obnoxious but his concern seemed genuine. Hell, she might as well tell him; everyone was going to know soon enough.

“It’s Seska isn’t it?” 

“How did you… Where you SPYING on me?” She sputtered angrily.

“What? No! I just have heard the kids talking and I know you two are friends and…”

“Fuck!” She groaned. “If you figured it out I am sure everyone is going to know by tomorrow who said something. Everyone is going to hate me…”

“Not necessarily.” Tom’s face flashed with something that vaguely resembled thought. “What if we let people think that it was me who said something? All you Maquis folks already hate me so…”

A wave of gratitude flooded her. Whatever his reasons, Tom’s offer was a extremely kind gesture. 

“I don’t hate you.” She grimaced. “You are annoying as hell, but I don’t actually hate you.”

Tom smiled at her suggestively. “Well I guess that’s a start.” He smirked playfully and B’Elanna couldn’t help laughing, though she wasn’t sure if she wanted to hug him or punch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, my dear readers! More Janeway and Chakotay chapters are up next!


	7. Chakotay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chakotay must deal with the discovery that Seska has been sleeping with a student, and the way that his former relationship with her comes to light as a result.

Chakotay felt sick just thinking about, sweaty and nauseated, his heart was racing. Some part of him knew it was true the moment he’d heard the rumor; although, he hadn’t wanted to believe it. He’d thought he couldn’t have felt any more foolish about ever having been taken in by Seska, but he sure as hell had been wrong. How could he have not realized how deeply wrong something was with her? He must be a terrible judge of character, to have let her get so close and not had the slightest inkling. 

Worst of all, he had to tell Kathryn, knowing that the truth about his past with Seska was bound to come up during the course of the investigation. What would she say? What would she think? It couldn’t be anything good. At best he was oblivious. At worst… he didn’t want to think about that. It needed to happen, though. The worst thing would be to try to avoid it and end up being complicit as a result. Sighing, Chakotay gathered his nerve to get up and go to her office to tell her. 

“Chakotay.” He was startled out of his thoughts by Kathryn calling his name from his office doorway. 

She was, as always, beautiful and poised, but from the way she was holding herself he could tell she was tired and worried. He wished he didn’t have to give her the bad news that one of the teachers was sleeping with with a student ( _or maybe more_ a voice in the back of his head said) and that it just so happened he’d had a romantic entanglement with that same teacher back at Maquis. There was no reasonable way to ignore this or go around her though. 

“Kathryn.” He beckoned her in. “I was just about to come find you.”

Standing up and closing the door behind Kathryn, watching her seat herself carefully in the chair across from his desk, the urge to pace was high, but he forced himself to sit down as well.

“A major problem has come to my attention.” He did his best to sound serious but calm, and not like his heart was pounding a million miles per hour. “It seems that one of the teachers has been carrying on an inappropriate relationship with at least one of the students.” 

“Are you talking about Seska?” Kathryn appeared both surprised and not surprised at the same time.

“How did you-” He started, taken aback.

“I was coming in here to fill you in on the situation.” She explained, reaching across the table to squeeze his hand reassuringly, which only made him feel worse. She couldn’t possibly know about his history with Seska.

“Kathryn, I feel incredibly responsible. I should have known… I mean there must have been warning signs-” 

“Chakotay….” She leaned forward and clasped his shoulder, looking into his eyes, and he wished that the ground would open up and swallow him. “You obviously are paying attention or you wouldn’t have known. I’m glad to know that, even if I hadn’t found out, you did and were about to let me know.” 

“Kathryn…” He didn’t know what to say. “Tell me what to do to help. I feel responsible.”

“Well, I’ve got to call Paris senior and then the police department… oh and the union rep. I have a feeling it is going to be a long headache filled day.” She sighed.

“Why don’t you start making phone calls and I will see about rustling up some coffee for your oncoming migraine?” He suggested. “We can outline a battle plan while we are waiting for everyone to show up, and once you have your caffeine.” 

Chakotay knew that he was procrastinating, that he should tell her right then and there about the fact that he and Seska had been involved. What to say or how to say it though. He didn’t know. Maybe he could figure it out in the staff room while he was making her coffee.

Kathryn was on his phone when Chakotay returned, one hand over her forehead.

“No, Owen. It isn’t Tom…” She sounded almost amused considering the circumstances. 

He could hear the superintendent expressing his relief and trying to pass off his initial assumption that the teacher in question was his son as a joke. Kathryn dexterously moved the conversation along, using the same tactics he’d witnessed her using on difficult parents countless times. Standing there, he felt useless and foolish: only good for fetching her coffee.

Kathryn got off the phone with the Owen Paris and gratefully accepted the steaming mug of liquid energy, cradling it affectionately in her hands. The way she enjoyed her coffee was a stark contrast from her generally professional demeanor. 

“Superintendent Paris says he is going to call the police and the union… though I am sure that means he is going to have his secretary do it.” Kathryn informed him. “Did you talk to the boy in question?” 

“That was the last thing I did before you came in. He’s in the counseling office right now. I didn’t think it was prudent to send him back to class or home just yet.” When she nodded in approval, he realized how much he was concerned that she would disapprove. This was the moment. He had to tell her. “Kathryn, about Seska… I-” 

Chakotay was cut short as the phone rang, it was Kazon’s mother returning his earlier call and agreeing to come down to the school as soon as possible. By the time he got off the phone, everyone was showing up and he and Kathryn had to show the union rep to the conference room and the director of human resources to the office which had once been the second vice principal’s, back when there had been funding for that many admin team members. The police took over Kathryn’s office. Chakotay watched as she called Tuvok to go down to Seska’s room and cover for her until the substitute arrived, given that he was on his prep, and then called Seska to come down to the office.

Chakotay spotted Kazon’s mother in the main office, and walked out to get her out of harm’s way before Seska arrived. She seemed nervous, despite his reassurances that Kazon was not in trouble, and Kathryn drew her into his office to try and prevent a scene, leaving him standing in the middle of the office, unsure what to do next. 

When Seska arrived, she took one look at the officer in Kathryn’s office and lost it, washing away any doubt he might have had about the truth. If she’d been innocent she wouldn’t have known what was going on. She whirled around to see Chakotay standing there and focused her rage on him. 

“I can’t even believe you right now, Chakotay!” She screamed. “After everything, you’d just hang me out to dry like this… for her?” She sounded incredulous as she pointed at Kathryn, who’d come out of his office at the sound of Seska yelling. “It’s pathetic!”

Seska raised her voice so that everyone could hear her, playing every bit the drama queen. She crossed over to Chakotay and banged her fists against his chest, not stopping until the police officer came over and pulled her away, still raging at him.

“Everyone thinks you are such a stand up guy, Chakotay… but I know the real you! You fucked me and then when you were done with me you found a way to get me out of the way! He’s slandering me! All so he will look good to HER!” She shouted, twisting around towards Kathryn, who had a shocked mask of speechlessness on her face. “Take a good look, bitch. Take a good look; because, this is how he treats his lovers when he’s tired of them.”

This was worse than he’d imagined. He’s known that Seska would be angry. He had known that he would have to admit that the two of them had previously had a sexual relationship. He had even suspected she would try and use that to her advantage. He had not anticipated her comments about Kathryn though. It had not occurred to him that she would try to drag her into this as if… as if- 

Chakotay knew that his admiration for Kathryn was more than professional. He even sometimes wondered whether she might not also have a personal fondness for him, despite the fiance he was aware of, off doing research in some remote jungle. Or maybe he should say might have had… since she surely couldn’t think anything positive about him now. He hadn’t told her about his relationship with Seska, and now Seska was trying to make it sound like their relationship had been completely different than it had in reality, and that he was setting her up… in order to try and pursue Kathryn. Whether or not she had possessed any sort of feelings for him before, Kathryn would certainly not want anything to do with him professionally, let alone personally, after this.

He couldn’t meet her eyes. He was so ashamed. 

He had to do his job until she inevitably asked him for a letter of resignation, so he tore his eyes off the floor and started arranging for a long term sub for Seska’s classes, as the police officer finally got her into Kathryn’s office.

Doing his best to keep himself busy, Chakotay gave his statement to the HR director and then the police. Once Seska had been escorted to her classroom to pick up her personal effects and was safely escorted to the parking lot, the police left, giving Kathryn her office back. He retreated into his, trying to clean up paperwork and steady his shaking hands. He knew he should write that letter now, save Kathryn the trouble of asking for it, but he just couldn’t bring himself to. 

Instead, he decided he should go check on some of the other former Maquis staff. Technically, he wasn’t supposed to talk about the ongoing investigation, but he had no doubt everyone knew by now. They would be shaken and probably worried about how this might impact the way the district saw them as a whole. He headed to auto shop to find B’Elanna, needing to get out of the office and his own head. B’Elanna and Seska had been close and she must be almost as rattled as he was. 

As always, he found B’Elanna under an engine cursing like a sailor. Parts were scattered everywhere, a sign of a particularly bad mood. 

“You know, whatever it is it will wait till tomorrow.” He bent down in front of the car, announcing his presence so as not to startle her. She jumped in surprise anyway.

“Chakotay…” She didn’t bother to fake a smile as she got up and wiped off her hands. “I’m sorry… for whatever that’s worth.”

“So I take it you’ve heard.” He ran his hand through his hair, unsure of how to proceed.

“Janeway didn’t tell you?” She seemed surprised and he knew he felt it.

“Tell me what?” 

She looked agitated and unhappy. “I was the one who reported it to her, Chakotay. I didn’t want to put you in a awkward position. I didn’t think-”

B’Elanna tensed as if she was going to punch something, clenching and unclenching her fists.

“You went to Kathryn; because, you thought it would be difficult for me to investigate Seska’s misconduct… given our history?”

“Stupid right?” She shrugged with a sigh, looking away. 

He was surprised and frankly touched. Maybe a little offended somewhere in the mix, but mostly surprised at B’Elanna having tried to think this through rather than acting on impulse. They were friends and right now it meant a hell of a lot that she’d tried to consider his feelings, even if ultimately it hadn’t made such a big difference.

“Thoughtful. Kind even.” He stopped, not sure how to express that he appreciated the intent without making B’Elanna uncomfortable. She wasn’t someone who handled praise well. “I remember an angry young woman who used to just blurt out the first thing that came to her mind all the time. Who would have thought one day she’d change gears and try and spare my feelings.”

“I’m not sure I thought it through so well.” B’Elanna rolled her eyes. “I heard about what happened when they brought her into the office.”

“We all knew she’d be angry. I just wish she hadn’t tried to drag Kathryn into it, as if…” He cut himself short. B’Elanna was a friend but there was nothing he could say that wouldn’t make things worse.

“Chakotay.” B’Elanna raised her voice a little. “What Seska said about you wasn’t true. I know that, and so will anyone with any sense. She only said it because she knew it would get under your skin. Look, she was my friend but we both know she can be a conniving manipulative bitch...”

“I did get involved with her B’Elanna. There is no use in denying it, no matter how much I wish I hadn’t now. Nobody forced me to make that bad decision.”

The thought of it made him sick. How poor a judge of character was he? The fact that Seska had continued to pull the wool over his eyes, long after he thought he’d seen past her illusions… why should anyone trust his judgement?

“Okay. So you slept with her, cared for her… You didn’t use her, Chakotay. You weren’t even the one who reported her and if you had been you would only have been doing your job. She brought this on herself, no matter how much she wants to blame other people.”

B’Elanna’s faith in him was touching, even though he was pretty sure she was the only person who would see it this way. 

“I feel like a fool and a half.” That didn’t even begin to cover it, really. 

“Hey…” She countered. “What does that make me then? I only got the nerve to trust Janeway because you do. Was I wrong?”

“About Kathryn? No. At least I don’t think so.”

Who knew, maybe he was wrong about Kathryn too. He couldn’t imagine it but then again he’d never imagined Seska screwing a student either.

“Pull yourself together.” B’Elanna shoved his shoulder affectionately. “Our fearless leader is going to need her right hand going through these next couple days.”

“I’m not so sure I am going to be that much longer.”

It was the first time he’d said it outloud, and saying it made it more real. 

“What are you talking about? You think she is going to care that you dated one of the teachers when we were at Maquis… where it wasn’t even against the rules? Even I can see that the two of you are a great team.”

“I didn’t tell her, B’Elanna. She had to find out from Seska. How can she ever trust me?” 

He was aware that he was being a little overly pessimistic, but he didn’t want B’Elanna to be taken by surprise. The thing he felt the worst about was that he wasn’t going to be there for his staff.

“If she would really let go of someone as valuable as you, because you were embarrassed that you dated a psycho… Kathryn Janeway is an idiot and I won’t even be sorry about getting fired when I kick her ass.” B’Elanna responded, incredulously. “Since when are you Mr. Melodrama, anyway? Have the two of you actually been-”

“Of course not.” B’Elanna was being playful but the last thing they needed was staff speculation that Seska’s accusations had been true. He needed to shut that down right here and now, hard. B’Elanna looked like she wanted to say something, but then thought the better of it. Again, he was struck by how much she’d matured since she first arrived at Maquis, angry and ready to pick a fight with everyone and everything.

“Got it.” She acknowledged, putting her hands up in a sign of submission.

“I didn’t actually come here to be comforted.” He remembered. “Are you doing alright, B’Elanna?”

“I can’t say I am feeling any better about my shitty taste in friends than you are yours in girlfriends, but I’ll live.” B’Elanna promised. “Go talk to Kathryn, Chakotay. Clear the air. You have more important things to do that coddle me. Besides, you know I hate being fussed over.”

Chakotay couldn’t bring himself to go to Kathryn. He told himself she was busy, but really he just wasn’t ready to have the conversation he felt was going to end with her asking him to resign. Instead, upon his return to the office, Chakotay typed up his notes from last week’s classroom observations for review purposes. It was an odd decision, but he needed something mundane to steady center himself. Meditation would have been better, but there was no way he was going to be able to relax into that under the circumstances. Harry Kim was bright but nervous; he needed some major classroom management support. Tom Paris, on the other hand, had an easy time controlling the class, but needed to stick to the curriculum a little more closely. 

He didn’t even realize it had gotten dark, until the knock on the door pulled him out of his trance. It was Kathryn, at this point even her flawless updo was coming loose, strands of hair escaping its confines. She’d shed her blazer and her earrings were doubtless forgotten on her desk. Everyone else had long since gone home and her low sensible heels were in her hand.

“Kathryn… I-” He didn’t know what to say, wasn’t sure whether she was going to chew him out or just coldly ask him to have his letter of resignation on her desk by morning.

“I think we could both use a drink, don’t you?” 

Chakotay certainly hadn’t been expecting that. His chest tightened, wondering if she was going to tell him how disappointed she was in him, wondering whether she would seem angry or just disappointed. He nodded though. Whatever she wanted to say, the least he could do was listen.

“The usual? ”The casual words came out tight. The usual meant a ramshackle bar next to the river, where the tables outside on the uneven ground were far enough apart not to be overheard when they were discussing things people in the town didn't need to be privy to.

It was her turn to nod. He grabbed his keys off his desk and she put her shoes back on with the sigh, her feet clearly tired. Chakotay couldn’t help wishing that the situation were different and he could offer to rub her aching arches for her. They walked in silence to the parking lot and each got in their car. He trailed Kathryn’s Subaru during the brief drive, which didn’t feel brief tonight.

Kathryn had pulled the pins out of her hair as she drove and it was cascading softly around her face and over her shoulders as she stepped out of her car. It gave a vulnerable edge to her usually sharp beauty. He watched her open the back of her car to switch her work shoes out for sandals, and was struck by how incongruous it felt to have this intimate feeling moment when it would probably be the last time he was alone with Kathryn. Chakotay knew that he was wallowing, and that he had brought this on himself, but he couldn’t help feeling heartbroken and frustrated.

“Come on.” She smiled at him, but it was a tired smile. “First drink is on me.”

They grabbed some drinks from the bar, and found a table in the most remote corner of the patio area. 

“How are you holding up, Chakotay?” She placing her hand on his knee and looking genuinely concerned. “I am sure today must have been an even harder day for you than it was me.”

He was surprised to say the least.

“What can I say? I’m ashamed, Kathryn. I should have told you… Well I never should have done it in the first place but…”

“Chakotay.” She told him. “Listen to me. You came to me as soon as you figured out something was going on, right?”

“I did, Kathryn. I hope you can believe that.”

“Even though you knew it would dredge up personal issues you would have rather left buried.”

“I…” He didn’t know what to say. Was it really possible that she didn’t blame him?

“Were you involved with Seska while you were working at Voyager?” She asked, plain, blunt, and direct.

“No. We broke things off over a year ago.” He swore. “Back then I thought I knew her… but clearly I didn’t.”

“Chakotay, you can’t take responsibility for this. You didn’t make Seska choose to abuse her position of power over that child and you didn’t stand by and let it happen once you realized what was going on.”

“I should have been able to tell though. If I was so wrong about someone I let get close to me, what else am I missing?”

He knew he should just take the olive branch, but he was consumed by guilt, by the sense that he deserved to be chastised. Kathryn was having none of it, though.

“We all make poor personal decisions. I sure as hell have.” Kathryn’s hand was still on his leg and she was looking him directly in the eye.

“I thought you’d be unhappy because it was unprofessional… and because I should have told you.” Right now his brain couldn’t even quite compute that she seemed to be trying to comfort him.

“Sure that would have been cleaner. I understand why you didn’t though, just like I understand why B’Elanna didn’t want to force you to be the one to investigate Seska. Did you know she came to see me this afternoon? She wanted to clear things up, seemed to feel responsible. She had some crazy notion that you were going to offer to resign.”

She looked him directly in the eye. His pulse raced. He couldn’t believe that B’Elanna had gone to Kathryn. She’d obviously seen right through his promise to set the record straight and known he was going to take things lying down. He wasn’t sure whether to be touched or annoyed.

Chakotay considered his next words, before deciding he might as well throw it out there. “It would be cleaner... for the district, if someone who was at one point in a relationship with her wasn’t-”

“Do you really think I’d let go of you that easily… for empty politics?” She reached out and touched the side of his face, the hand on his knee squeezing gently, before withdrawing both hands and leaning back in her chair. Her face went from serious to playful as she added. “Who would do all the most annoying parts of my job for me, if you weren’t here?”

“Well…” He couldn’t help responding to her teasing tone. He felt the tightness of his chest begin to loosen, like he could breathe again. “It was worth a shot wasn’t it?”

“You better prepare to attend every IEP meeting for the rest of the year, mister. Oh and don’t forget about that lovely SARC paperwork you need to file.”

Her eyes sparkled, and he couldn’t help staring at her, caught up in her radiant presence. She put her hand over his and smiled at him, and Chakotay couldn’t help thinking that he could get through pretty much anything, as long as Kathryn was in his life. For all that he had been upset about Seska, he had to admit that at least half of that had been about his anxiety over Kathryn’s reaction. 

“Well, if I am going to have to deal with tomorrow’s department chairs meeting, I am going to need another drink.” He grinned back at her

“Amen to that.” Kathryn agreed. “Better make it a double.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the halfway point, my dear readers. As always, thanks for your patience in waiting for an update.


	8. Kathryn Janeway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway receives some distressing personal news and Chakotay does his best to make things easier on her.

Kathryn Janeway sat at her desk, staring at the letter on it. It was an actual letter, handwritten and physically carried halfway around the world. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d gotten one, before today. The world of today was a world of emails and printed form letters. It was not a place or time for penmanship and stamps. Here it was though, the first personal letter she’d received in almost two decades. It should have been charming, delightful even... a blast from the past. Instead, it was like a dagger through her heart.

Sure, she’d known that the time apart had taken its toll on her relationship with Mark. If she was honest, she went more days than not without thinking of him. He’d wanted her to go with him, she’d told him no, and he’d gone anyway. She was sure that most people would say that she had only herself to blame, choosing her career over her man. What did she expect after all these years? Kathryn couldn’t even remember how many times they’d pushed back the wedding anymore. Still, they’d promised they would make it work. 

Logically she felt she must have known that was a pipe dream, especially as six months stretched to a year, and then two, and then four. Still, she’d refused to give up her belief in Mark and their engagement. Until today when the letter arrived, sent to the school and not her home, the letter telling her that he wasn’t coming back, that she shouldn’t wait for him, that he was marrying someone else.

It wasn’t as if she hadn’t expected it, if she was truthful with herself. It didn’t make it hurt any less.

She knew that she needed to set it aside for the rest of the day, hold it together, do her job and not weep until she was safely home.

Still, she couldn’t take her eyes off that letter on her desk, no matter how much the rational part of her mind reminded her that she had a meeting with Tom Paris about the school musical and that she needed to call the interview candidates for the rest of Seska’s position. She willed herself to reach out and put the letter in a drawer, but her hands didn’t want to move, other than perhaps to shake slightly. 

“Kathryn?” Chakotay took one look at her face and shut her office door behind him, his brows furrowed in obvious concern, wrinkling his tattoo. “What’s happened?”

His arrival startled her out of her reverie and she did her best to force a smile. 

“Don’t worry, Chakotay. There hasn’t been a bomb threat or anything. I just received some personal news that’s shaken me up a little.” 

Chakotay crossed over and put his hand on her shoulder, his presence was warm and reassuring, comforting in a way it had no right to be. She could smell the now familiar mix of his aftershave and deodorant. She tried to remember what Mark smelled like but she couldn’t quite.

“If you need to take the day off, I can cover your meetings and whatever crisis arise this afternoon. Or do you need to fly back to Indiana?”

She was touched at his thoughtfulness. Chakotay always did such a good job of making hers easier.

“My mother is fine.” She sighed. “I’ve just received a letter; it’s from Mark, the man I am… the man I was engaged to.”

Saying it outloud made it seem more real, and yet it was easier than it should have been to confide in Chakotay. She hadn’t meant to tell anyone just yet, but it had come spilling out. Besides, she’d already told him there was a personal issue and she didn’t want him worrying she had cancer or something.

“Was?” He asked, clearly suspecting her implication.

“He was writing to end things… though I suppose it has truly been over for longer than I’d care to admit.”

“Oh Kathryn…” Chakotay looked like he wanted to say or do something more, but instead he stood there and looking at her, his handsome face conflicted, lips pursed.

“I think on some level I must have known this was coming, but …” She stopped, realizing how inappropriate it was for her to be wallowing like this to him.

“No one likes getting a Dear John letter.” He finished for her. “What are you supposed to be doing for the rest of the day?”

“I have a meeting with Tom about the musical and I need to set up interviews to fill the emergency science position, other than that an IEP and two SST meetings.”

“Give me the contact information for the interview candidates, then go home.” He told her. “Or at the very least close your door and take some time to yourself. I’ll deal with anything that comes up.”

She wanted to protest that she was fine and wasn’t going to let something like this keep her from her duties, but he had that look of determination in his jaw, and she knew that she wasn’t at her best, so matter what she wanted to believe.

“Thank you, Chakotay.” She replied simply instead, reaching out and touching his cheek lightly. “This is the list to call for the interviews.”

She handed him the list and turned her face away from him, afraid that if she didn’t she might start talking again.

“I’m also available if you want someone to talk to, Kathryn.” His stare was piercing, sincere and searching.

“Thank you.” She acknowledged, not wanting to open up the floodgates of emotion any more than she already had and knowing that it would be all too easy to lay all of her burdens down at Chakotay’s feet. He had that effect on people.

He nodded, and reluctantly headed towards the door. 

Chakotay must have said sometimes to the secretaries; because, no one disturbed her for the rest of the day. She didn’t even have so much as a call transferred to her line. Kathryn used the time to clean off her desk, taking the picture of her with Mark off it and tossing it in the trash, between sorting stacks of paperwork. She cleaned out her email inbox, noting that Chakotay had sent her a detailed interview schedule for Wednesday, including the pertinent details for each candidate. 

It could be a lot worse, she reminded herself, considering how painful it might have been for him to schedule those interviews and be reminded of why they were necessary. 

Kathryn found herself wondering how Chakotay was doing, her mind reaching through the fog of her own pain to remember that she was not the only person who had been having a hard year. She knew that he’d taken Seska’s transgressions very personally. Most likely she would have done the same in his position. His face when they had discovered that Seska’s real last name wasn’t even Bajoran but Cardassian, and that she already had a record, had been so agonized. 

No one liked to be deceived, and she had to wonder if part of why Mark’s letter hurt so much, was wondering how long before he bothered to let her know he had given up on them and moved on. 

She ignored Tuvok’s text message, inviting her to dinner with his family. The last thing she needed right now was to be reminded of what she was likely never going to have at this point. Kathryn knew her biological clock was ticking, something she hadn’t given much thought to while pursuing her career. She’d always assumed that it would work itself out. Now it occurred to her that it was incredibly likely that it was not going to, that she was going to be alone with only a dog for company in her old age.

“I hope you aren’t planning on staying here all night.” Chakotay peeked his head into her office. Everyone else had gone home, and she once again had to recognize that he seemed to know her better than she might want to admit.

“I don’t know. Now that it have it cleared off, it occurs to me that this desk would be perfect for napping on.” She strained her face into something resembling a smile.

“Tuvok mentioned that you declined his invitation to dinner. I think he was worried.” Chakotay, raised an eyebrow, letting her know that he was doing her a favor by not saying more. It was true that she rarely turned down the offer of dinner at Tuvok’s; both he and T’Pol were excellent cooks.

“I’ll reassure him that I am fine. I am fine, really.” She insisted, finding that she was more so than she would have expected to be suddenly.

“Two options, Kathryn. You can go home and run yourself one of those baths you are always rhapsodizing about, or you can come out and get a drink and something to eat with me.”

She ought to have been annoyed at his presumption, but instead she was grateful. Although she’d only known him for a short time, Chakotay had come to be her anchor, someone who made her feel secure when things got hectic or rocky. Although, she’d originally dreaded trying to work with the Maquis staff; Kathryn wouldn’t willingly go back to the way things had been, whatever bumps there might be were well outweighed by having Chakotay as her right hand.

“Would you accept an invitation or to have that drink at my place? I don’t exactly feel like going out in public, but I could use the company.”

He gave her a heart melting smile. “I think I can work with that.”

“Don’t expect me to cook though. I can barely work the microwave.” She warned him.

“I’ll pick up Thai food on the way over. You prefer the gaeng kari gai from the place over by the post office right?”

She nodded, appreciating his attentiveness, even though she felt like she shouldn’t. 

“I’ll text you the address.”

She had been avoiding going home, if she was honest with herself. There were traces of Mark there, which she didn’t want to face. However, Chakotay coming over helped her force herself to put the key in the lock and confront the end tables they’d painted together, not to mention, Molly bounding to the door to greet her, tail wagging furiously. Kathryn put her arms around her dog and was comforted by her unconditional love and excitement. 

Once the excitement had died down a little, Kathryn considered opening a bottle of wine, but thought the better of it. The last thing she needed was to be drunk, from drinking on an empty stomach while distraught, when Chakotay showed up. She decided to change into something more comfortable instead, switching from slacks and a blouse to jeans and a v-necked t-shirt. Leaving her jewelry on the bathroom counter, she’d barely managed to unpin her hair and pull it back into a low ponytail, before the doorbell rang.

She opened the door to find Chakotay standing there, hair slightly mussed, tie off, and the top buttons open on his shirt after a long day, looking a little bit like the cover of a romance novel. She laughed inwardly at the notion, mocking herself for having the thought. Her thoughts were interrupted, by Molly slipping past her to sniff him.

Chakotay bent down, submitting his hands for the dog’s inspection, and Molly wagged her tail happily.

“Come on in.” She smiled tiredly, beckoning him to follow her towards the kitchen. “You’ve already made friends with the local wildlife.

“I bought some of that cider.” Chakotay offered, looking pleased with himself as he brought out a large bottle of the stuff.

“You are going to have to get the pint glasses for me. They are up on the top shelf.” She smirked, indicating the correct cabinet.

She watched his eyes scan over the kitchen, noting the plethora of take out menus on the refrigerator door. 

“There’s a layer of dust on everything except the coffee maker and wine glasses.” He teased her, expression sparkling with mischief, as she handed him the bottle opener. “You really don’t cook, do you.”

“I did warn you.” She shrugged, grabbing the glasses he’d brought down and rinsing them in the sink.

“It is such a waste of this nice kitchen.” He bemoaned, looking at the gas range. 

“You wouldn’t say that if you’d seen some of my attempts.” She couldn’t help laughing, enjoying their easy banter, the forlorn feeling she’d had all day fading for the moment.

“I tell you what. I am going to start coming over and making you real meals, and we are going to sit down”, he eyed the mail covered table, “and eat like civilized people.”

“You’re on.” She agreed. “I’ll clean off the table… but not tonight.”

The truth was, she enjoyed spending time with Chakotay, whether it was work related or not. They ended up eating together at least a couple times a week, either take out brought back to the school or at various restaurants. Having him here, made her house feel significantly less empty.

She picked up the glasses and bottle of cider, and led him out into the living room, seating herself on one side of the couch. He followed with the cartons of thai food, sitting down on the opposite side and handing her the yellow curry, before digging into his pad see ew. Molly settled herself on the ground in front of the couch, ready to claim any stray food or attention which might be given out.

“So, how’d the meeting with Tom go?” She asked, picking a safe topic.

“He wants to put on Grease.” Chakotay chuckled with a dimpled grin, absentmindedly petting her dog as if this was something they did every day..

“Of course he does.” Tom loved anything retro. “Still, it is not a bad choice.”

“I agree. I told him yes, but I had to draw the line when he asked to borrow some of the cars from auto shop and put them on the stage for the performances.”

“B’Elanna would have a coronary.” Kathryn leaned in and poured the cider into the glasses, handing him one and taking a long sip. “Mmmmm… this is good.”

“Otherwise, the day was pretty quiet, honestly.” He added, and she appreciated he knew she needed to feel in the loop.

“Thanks for covering for me. When you came in earlier, I was still a little in shock I guess… though I don’t know why.”

“I know its not my place to push, but I meant what I said about being here if you want to talk about it, or if you need a shoulder I’ve been told mine is pretty good for crying on.”

His words were light but sincere, and Kathryn couldn’t help reflecting that his broad shoulders would be comforting to bury one’s face against. It wasn’t something she could or would do of course, but it was a tempting thought. Being who she was and in the position she was in, Kathryn always had to be strong, self reliant, let others lean on her instead of the reverse. Chakotay had shown a willingness to be the one to lighten her load though, and she appreciated it. She felt sure that if she took him up on his offer her wouldn’t use it against her, or respect her any less.

On the other hand, she suspected that if she exposed her vulnerability, let herself be comforted by him in that way, one thing might very well lead to another. While she might choose to ignore it, Kathryn wasn’t blind to the chemistry between them. Now that she was no longer spoken for, she might even have to consider it more honestly, despite the complications presented by working together and the fact that she was his boss. However, both of them were wounded right now, and to let this be a rebound for either of them would be a seriously grave mistake. She valued Chakotay too much as a friend and a colleague to ruin things in a moment of stupidity.

“I appreciate it, Chakotay. I really do.” She reached out her hand instead and rested it on his forearm. 

“What are friends for, right?” 

“Sharing their food.” She proclaimed, taking her fork and stabbing at his noodles playfully.

“Well that isn’t fair. I can’t exactly steal any of your chicken curry.” He complained half heartedly.

“It’s not my fault you are a vegetarian.” She grinned. 

They made it through the food without the conversation veering into dangerous territory, sticking to work and current events. However, as they finished the cider and Kathryn brought out a bottle of wine, she couldn’t help her mind wandering back over the day a little.

“If I’m honest, I don’t think we would have made it work, even if he’d come home now. It’s been too long. I guess I just got used to the idea of having a future with someone, you know? I never thought of myself as alone, even when I was.” 

“You aren’t alone, Kathryn.” Chakotay took her hand in his, fingers interlacing. 

“I just mean, I’m almost forty. I work a minimum of twelve hours a day. It just feels like I’ll probably never have a family.” She sighed. “It is foolish. I just always thought I would.”

“Maybe Mark did you a favor...” He told her, “letting you go. There’s still plenty of time to my way of thinking, if that’s still something you want.”

Their eyes met and she felt like she knew what he was saying and it should have scared her but it didn’t.

“Chakotay.” She paused. “Six months ago I didn’t even know your name. Today I can’t imagine a day without you.” 

It was true. He’d become such a part of her life so effortlessly, from the coffee he brought her in the morning to their shared dinners over paperwork and the inevitable late night drinks after board meetings ran late. He was the first person she thought to tell anything to. 

Kathryn drew back and dropped his hand, realizing what she’d just said.

“It’s getting late.” She said stiffly.

“It is.” He acknowledged, standing up. “I should get going, I suppose.”

She stood as well, carefully stepping around her sleeping dog, and walking him to the door. 

“Thank you for everything.” She hoped he understood how much she meant it. “For taking care of things for me, for coming over tonight…”

“Any time, Kathryn.” He told her, then he leaned in and hugged her gently, his arm barely touching her body as it wrapped around her. She could still feel the heat radiating from him, a comforting warmth. It took everything she had, not to collapse into him, soaking in the reassurance of his powerful arms. She could have sworn his lips pressed lightly against her neck, but then he straightened back up and gave her one more smile, before walking out the door. 

She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror as she walked towards her bedroom; it was smiling. Black trash bag in hand, Kathryn went to work finding everything that Mark had left behind and getting rid of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly, this chapter is a mess of lines borrowed from different points in the show. I felt it was important to show how similarly their dynamic evolved, even in very different circumstances. Hopefully it is cathartic and not obnoxious seeming to my readers.


	9. Tom Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under the scrutiny of just about everyone, Tom puts on Voyager High's school musical.

“Earth to Harry Kim.” Tom teased, waving his fingers in front of his friend’s face. “Geez. If you are so interested, just talk to her for God’s sake, man.”

Harry blushed and tore his gaze off the blonde across the staff room. 

“It wouldn’t be appropriate. I don’t even really know her.” Tom rolled his eyes. Harry could be impossible to wingman for sometimes. “Besides… look at her.”

Tom turned his attention to the latest object of Harry’s affections. Clinically he could recognize the appeal: tall, blonde, big boobs and a small waist. The new hire to fill Seska’s teaching position was conventionally attractive to be sure. Six months ago he probably would have been interested, he supposed, but now he saw mostly her cold demeanour and blank expression. He couldn’t help thinking about B’Elanna, and the intensity with which she approached everything. Now there was a woman worth noticing.

“Strike while the iron is hot, Harry.” He advised. “Right now she’s new and doesn’t know anybody, go up and be friendly. I am sure she’ll be thankful for the gesture.”

“Says the man who has spent the last four months getting shot down by our resident auto mechanics teacher.” Harry teased back.

“Hey!” Tom protested. “She hasn’t turned me down in almost two months!”

“Only because you gave up and stopped asking her out.” Harry pointed out.

Tom was tempted to argue, but he knew whatever he said was going to make him sound like an asshole, something he was trying to avoid these days. Besides, he supposed that Harry was right. He had stopped asking B’Elanna out and trying to use pick up lines, focusing instead on actually developing something of a friendship with her. Sure, he was more interested in her now than he ever had been, but since he’d stopped making such a big deal out of it, she was opening up to him a lot more.

“Look, I am not saying you need to walk over there and proposition the girl, just make some casual conversation.” Tom stood up and patted his friend on the shoulder. “I’ve got to go check in with my techies. I’ll catch you later.”

He grabbed his leather jacket off the back of the chair and strolled out into the quad, feeling straight out of a classic movie with his slicked back hair and the jacket slung casually over his shoulder. It was one of those perfect January days, where the sun was shining and the air was crisp. As he walked into the theatre, he expected to find the students goofing off instead of building the set, but he instead they were working diligently. He was taken aback, even more so when he realized where their sudden bout of productivity had come from.

“Ms. Torres…” Tom called from across the room. “What brings you to the theatre?”  
B’Elanna turned around from instructing one of the students on the right angle to hammer at, and looked at him skeptically as she moved towards him.

“I came by to check whether some of my missing tools might have ended up over here mysteriously. It’s a good thing I did, too. Do you have any idea how dangerous the way you were having them build this was?”

By the time she got to the last statement, she had already hopped down off the stage and met him halfway through the auditorium.

“What seems to be the problem?” He asked with a broad smile.

“The better question is what isn’t?” She huffed, poking his chest with her forefinger. He resisted the urge to tell her she was cute when she was mad. He liked having all of his parts intact. “You are officially banned from involvement in any type of construction from here on out. I’m taking over so that no one breaks their neck.”

“If you wanted to be involved in the production, all you had to do was ask.” He grinned, teasing her.

B’Elanna rolled her eyes and started to walk away from him.

“You owe me…” She called back at him over her shoulder.

He had to fight back the urge to playfully tell her that he would escort her to the Valentine’s Day Dance, if she insisted, knowing that she’d be twice as annoyed at him for saying it in front of the students. Still, he did feel like the fact that she was here was a good sign. She definitely wasn’t avoiding him. 

“You can put it on my tab.” He replied instead. “Since I’ve been kicked out of decision making, I suppose I can go on a pizza run. Do you want anything?”

“No so fast, daddy’s boy.” He resisted the impulse to wince, aware that pretty much everyone in the district knew he only had this position because his father was the superintendent. If only she knew just how disappointing Owen Paris found and had always found his only son. “Just because you can’t be trusted to make any decisions, doesn’t mean you can’t be used to carry things.”

“Yes, ma’am!” He saluted her. “Just tell me where you want me.”

She shook her head and instructed him to go collect from wood from the loading dock. Tom spent the afternoon working up a sweat as B’Elanna managed to get the students to complete more in a few hours than he had in a month. He supposed he really did owe her. He watched the carnival set for the final scene emerge before his eyes and was impressed, as always, with B’Elanna’s capacity to make ideas a reality. He supposed that was a big part of what made her different from the women he’d pursued in the past, what made it seemingly impossible for him to move on, even though she’d made it clear she wasn’t interested.

All week, B’Elanna supervised construction with the techies, while Tom was able to focus on getting the cast through dress rehearsal. By the time the curtain opened on Thursday night, he was actually feeling pretty good about the whole thing not being a disaster.

Of course, that was before he spotted his dad in the audience, right front and center with Kathryn on his right. She looked at ease, absentmindedly bracing her hand against Chakotay, who was on her other side, as she laughed at something Tom’s father had said. He wished he could feel the same. Instead, Tom felt like he was ten years old again, under the scrutiny of his father’s impossible expectations. 

He wasn’t able to enjoy the performance at all, or how well the students really were doing, instead imagining every criticism that Superintendent Owen Paris was sure to have about the production. At least he couldn’t complain about the sets, Tom told himself. Tom scanned the audience for B’Elanna, finding her sitting next to Harry, and wished he could slink into the back row with them.

During intermission, he went backstage to check in with his actors, deftly avoiding facing his father. It was a good thing too; there was some costuming drama that needed his help to get sorted out, and he caught a couple of the kids making out in the back. Interacting with them steadied him a little. He was good at this, Tom remembered. Whatever influence his dad might or might not have had on his being hired, Tom knew he was good with the students. His dad might not know it, wishing instead that he had a son who was more like Kathryn Janeway, but Tom knew he was good at this.

When he emerged back out to the house, Tom noted that Tuvok had appeared, insinuating himself between Kathryn and Chakotay, his expressionless face revealing even less about his reaction to the performance than Tom’s father’s neutral politician’s smile. Tom guessed he should appreciate that so much of the staff had shown up to support his directorial debut. He still couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, unable to stop fixating on his father’s inevitable criticism. 

After the show, Tom dawdled, waiting until all the students had made it out from backstage, before he rejoined the crowd. He was on some level hoping that his father wouldn’t hang around and he could avoid experiencing his disappointment directly. However, Owen Paris was still talking to Kathryn and a wary looking Chakotay when Tom finally returned. 

He steeled himself to walk in that direction, hoping that an audience would soften his father’s criticism. 

“Here’s the man of the hour.” His father’s voice boomed, as Tom joined them, taking him by surprise. “Wonderfully done, son. I’m so proud” He congratulated him, patting him on the back.

Chakotay seemed amused at Tom’s shocked expression, as Tom searched for a response to the praise, half waiting for the “but” to come. He spotted B’Elanna walking by and called out to her.

“B’Elanna is responsible for those wonderful sets.” He told him father, guiding her in front of him. “B’Elanna, have you met the superintendent?”

B’Elanna looked confused as to his motivation. His father smiled at her and shook her hand as Kathryn explained that B’Elanna was also responsible for the turnaround of Voyager’s athletics program. Tom breathed a sigh of relief as the focus shifted to her for a moment, giving him a chance to process his father’s unexpected reaction. There was a chance it was just politics, not wanting to look like a bad father in front of Kathryn and everyone else, but his father had never had a hard time letting Tom feel the weight of his disapproval without saying anything overt enough to be noticed by others.

Was it possible his father really was proud of him?

“When Tom was just fifteen, he begged and begged until we got him this old Mustang to fix up. The thing looked like hell, and I figured he’d never get it running, but Tom was so determined. It was the first time I’d ever seen him care about anything…” Tom tuned back into the conversation to hear his dad telling B’Elanna. Tom was surprised that he even remembered his first car; his dad had been really busy with work at the time and not around a lot at home.

“I didn’t know you were into rebuilding engines, Tom.” B’Elanna turned to him.

“I figured you wouldn’t believe me if I mentioned it and would just accuse me of lying to try and get your attention.” He shrugged. It was the truth, after all. 

“I probably would have.” B’Elanna conceded. “He didn’t put you up to telling me this, did he?” 

His father laughed, seemingly charmed by her, or at least putting on a good front, and the conversation switched the possibility of getting a new gym sometime in the next decade.

“Are we still on for the diner once everyone finishes up?” Tom hadn’t noticed Harry walk up behind him.

“Sure. What do you say B’Elanna? I peg as ordering a butterscotch malt.”

“Why not.” She shrugged. “As long as Seven isn’t coming.” B’Elanna had made no secret about how off putting she found the latest addition to the staff.

“Don’t worry.” Tom smirked. “Harry here is too chickenshit to invite her.”

Harry looked like he wanted to argue, but he knew that he couldn’t do it without actually being forced to prove otherwise, so instead he blushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks goes out to [ Ryn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynegade) for helping me figure out what B'Elanna would call Tom in place of "flyboy" in this AU.


	10. Harry Kim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Kim struggles with classroom management and with Seven's unusual perspective on interpersonal relationships.

“Mr. Paris? I don’t get it, frankly. He’s like so generic. Our yummy vice principal though… I would definitely like to lick the tattoo right of his face.” 

Harry considered walking away, pretending he hadn’t heard the completely inappropriate and frankly disturbing conversation that the group of girls by the window of his third period class were engaging in. He knew it would only escalate if he did though. So he braced himself and circled round in front of them.

“Jess, Bree, Melissa… Let’s try to at least make some effort to keep our conversations in class vaguely school appropriate.” He smiled, keeping his tone as light and friendly as possible. 

“Don’t be jealous, Mr. Kim. The other day I heard-” 

“Enough, Kimberly!” He cut the girl off, knowing that whatever she said was going to make him even more uncomfortable.

“I didn’t say anything.” The other Kimberly protested from the opposite side of Holly and Ri. 

“Which means you have no reason to think I was talking to you.” He sighed, exasperated. He supposed that at least this time they weren’t talking about binge drinking or otherwise breaking the law. “Look. I know you girls think I am being uptight, but there are just some things that you really can’t say in class… just like you wouldn’t say them at work or to your grandmother.”

“Sorry, Mr. Kim.” Kimberly smiled apologetically, as if she wasn’t going to go back to her inappropriate conversation with Ella and Suzie the moment his back was turned.

“Let’s try and focus on the work today, okay? I want all of you to do well on Friday’s exam.” 

Harry turned and walked away. He knew they hadn’t really been listening, but the boys over on the other side of the room were throwing pencils into the ceiling, so he needed to deal with that. It didn’t make him feel great, spending all his time on basic behavioral issues, but that was the reality of what teaching felt like to him most of the time. He sent out a silent prayer that the subject of his students’ inappropriate schoolgirl fantasies didn’t decide to drop in today and see what a mess this lesson had turned into.

“God, Janeway is such a bitch!” He heard one of the boys in the back of the room complain. 

Harry was about to go remind him that was not an appropriate way to speak about his principal, but then one of the girls sitting next to him interjected.

“You wouldn’t call her that if she was a man.” She huffed. “Just because you got in trouble for cutting class like a dumbass…”

Harry smiled, listening to at least one student seem to have some grip on reality. Of course, that was until it devolved into one of the girls asking the other “Life goals or wife goals?”

“Either?” Her companion replied. “Both?”

He turned to walk towards them, but then he had to change course, to remind another student that, as a white boy, he probably shouldn’t be using the word he was, with or without the r on the end. Fifty two minutes had never seemed so long. 

By the time lunch rolled around, he really needed to get out of the classroom. Normally he would have gone over to see Tom, but Tom and B’Elanna had been spending most of their lunches together and Harry was starting to get a distinctly third wheel sensation about spending time with them. 

He figured maybe he’d just go walk around the campus, but then he noticed that Seven’s classroom door was ajar. Maybe he could stick his head in and see how she was doing. That would be normal, right?

“Mr. Kim.” Seven seemed vaguely perplexed by his appearance in her classroom.

“Hi Seven. I just thought I’d stop by and see how you were doing.” His words sounded lame, even to him.

“Your diligence is commendable.” Seven replied neutrally, betraying no sign of whether she was glad to see him or annoyed. “I am doing adequately.”

Harry scratched his forehead, not sure what to say next. He liked Seven, but she was hard to talk to. 

“May I make an observation?” She saved him from having to figure out a response.

“Of course.”

“I surmise, from your frequent visits and the increase in your pulse whenever you stand next to me, that your motivation in seeking me out is sexual in nature.”

Harry nearly choked on plain air.

“No… I-” He felt his face felt like it was on fire and he was sure he was bright red. “Seven…”

“I suppose it might be an interesting experience.” Seven continued, as calmly and disinterested sounding as ever. 

“Wait… what?” Harry was confused and taken aback. “Are you asking me out?”

“Asking you out?” She looked perplexed. 

“Like on a date.” Harry elaborated, hoping he wasn’t misinterpreting her comment and way out of line. 

“I fail to see the necessity of this so called date.” Seven replied, without the slightest hint of discomfort or embarrassment, walking towards him. “You wish to engage in sexual intercourse and I-”

“No I don’t.” Harry interrupted. “I mean I would like to eventually... hopefully. But I’d like to get to know you better, form an emotional bond…”

“I don’t see the point.” Seven replied with her usual bluntness. She was standing very close to him and Harry felt his heart thumping loudly.

“The point in getting to know me, or the point in dating in general?” 

“The latter. It’s never seemed like a good use of my time. The desire for sexual release is a biological imperative, but these so called relationships appear an immense waste of time.”

“Are you trying to tell me that you don’t date? At all?”

“Correct.” She replied. “If you-” 

At that moment a student appeared in the doorway and Harry took the opportunity to flee, confused and conflicted about the conversation he’d just had with Seven. On the one hand, obviously Seven was extremely attractive and Harry was definitely interested. On the other hand, he didn’t know how to feel about her blase attitude about sex and disinterest in relationships. Harry had never been the casual sex type of guy.

He supposed it wasn’t that surprising that his afternoon classes weren’t going any better than the morning ones, especially since he was still thrown off by Seven. Still, it was cold comfort as Kathryn Janeway poked her head into his room during the middle of sixth period, while he was trying in vain to explain different methods for solving quadratic equations. If the students weren’t talking over him, they were using their phones, and it was taking him all period to get through what should have been ten minutes of direct instruction. Janeway could not have walked in at a worse time.

He took a deep breath and did his best not to lose it, continuing to call students out on their poor behavior for a few more minutes, before deciding to call it a day on direct instruction and assign them to do some practice problems, even though he knew they hadn’t gotten enough instruction to do them correctly. Maybe he could catch some of them with a little one on one instruction, at least that was something he was good at, despite his classroom management problems. 

He still felt like he was playing whackamole with the phones, but at least the students were slightly reigning in their conversations since the principal was in the room. Still, as the bell rang and the students lit out of there as fast as possible, he dreaded facing Janeway’s assessment of his classroom performance. 

“So, how do you think that went, Mr. Kim?” Janeway’s face was inscrutable. 

“Poorly.” He admitted, feeling like a child caught misbehaving by his mother.

“I can’t say I disagree, Harry. You have some real academic strengths, there’s nothing wrong with your mastery of the content, but I saw a lot of students completely unengaged. I would have hoped for more progress at this point in the year.”

He nodded, wishing the ground would open up and swallow him whole. Harry felt embarrassed and nervous. He didn’t know what to tell her. The last thing he wanted was to disappoint Janeway, who’d put her faith in him, but he was doing his best and he didn’t know what else to do.

“I’m sorry.” He finally mumbled to the floor.

“Don’t be sorry.” She replied, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Be better.”

She stood and walked out and Harry stood there feeling like complete garbage. Technically Chakotay was doing Harry’s review, but if Janeway didn’t like what she saw he wasn’t going to be reelected either way, and surely Chakotay was going to see the same problems. Harry knew he had something to offer the students, but he couldn’t help feeling that Janeway was right, and that maybe he didn’t have what it took to be a successful teacher.

“What gives?” Tom’s voice startled Harry out of his self pity spiral. “You were supposed to meet me 20 minutes ago for laser tag.”

Harry hadn’t realized how much time had passed, and he had completely forgotten about laser tag.

“I”m sorry, Tom. I completely forgot. It’s been a weird day.” He apologized.

“It sounds like you need a beer more than a game right now.” Tom announced. “Come on, we can talk about it there.”

Harry didn’t bother arguing. He certainly could use the drink, and Tom wasn’t going to take no for an answer anyway. He let Tom drive, staring out the window absentmindedly. Once they got to the bar, Tom spent like ten minutes discussing the limited time offerings on tap, before ordering them both some beer Harry had never heard of. He thought about telling the bartender that he just wanted something familiar like a basic Sam Adams but he knew Tom would never let him hear the end of it. 

“So let’s hear about his weird day.” Tom demanded, elbows on the table and hands clasped in front of him as they finally sat down. 

“Well do you want to hear about the part where Janeway told me I am bad at my job or the part where Seven propositioned-” He shrugged, feigning an indifference he didn’t feel.

“Seven did what?” Tom cut him off, zeroing in. “I would think that if the woman you’ve been staring at longingly for over a month made a move you’d be out there seizing the day, not here moping with me.”

“It was… look it was weird okay. She remarked that I clearly wanted to have sex with her and then all this stuff about dating being a waste of time and biological imperatives… I just don’t know, man.”

“What’s not to know, Harry? The hot new teacher on campus for whatever reason wants to bang you, and you are sitting here quibbling like a little girl.”

“It’s not that simple.” Harry protested. 

“It is. And what is this about Janeway being hard on you? You know you are her favorite right? Her little model of what a good young teacher is supposed to look like, all fresh faced and eager to volunteer for committee duty.”

“She walked in on a particularly bad day of my sixth period and told me the students were unengaged and she expected more from me.” Harry sighed. “I think she’s going to non-reelect me.”

“Don’t be an idiot. Everyone has crap days.” Tom insisted. “Do you know what Chakotay wrote on my formal evaluation? He said I am sloppy, lack professionalism, and fail to follow district policies. Administrators point out your weaknesses, Harry; it is what they do.” 

“I don’t know, Tom. Janeway seemed pretty miffed.” 

“Trust me, okay.” Tom said. “I’m older than you and I know these things.”

Harry showed up earlier than normal the next day, and was glad he had when Chakotay appeared in his room about five minutes into first period, “just to check in”. Clearly, Janeway had mentioned her disappointment with Harry’s performance the day before and now Chakotay was here to confirm his failure.

Harry took a deep breath. He reminded himself that he couldn’t control anything other than his own behavior. At least it was first period, before the students woke up enough to misbehave. Still, it was like pulling teeth to get them to participate. Today’s lesson wasn’t going as poorly as yesterday’s, but Harry still felt apprehensive. It wasn’t exactly awe inspiring, and he had a number of students pull their phones out repeatedly. 

When the bell rang and his second period period prep began, Harry was anxious, but at the same time he wanted to get it over with. 

“I know, the phones are a problem.” He acknowledged, before Chakotay had a chance to speak.

“They are.” Chakotay agreed. “But that problem is much larger than your classroom.”

Harry was taken aback. 

“There are a lot of things you are doing right, Harry. For example, you were so patient with that boy who kept messing up the steps in that one problem. You didn’t treat him like he was stupid, or give up on him and move on when he didn’t get it right away.”

“He’s a nice kid, a hard worker even if he is a little slow to process anything.” Harry commented, not sure how to take the praise.

“Look, Harry. Everyone struggles teaching, especially their first few years. Your big challenge is going to be confidence, and that’s something that doesn’t just happen overnight.”

“Ummm.... Thanks.” He was at a loss for words. “I’m not sure that Janeway sees it the same way, though.”

“You let me worry about Kathryn.” Chakotay told him, a friendly hand on his arm as he headed towards the door, “She has a lot of belief in your potential, Harry.”

Harry was reeling a little from the complete turnaround from the feedback he’d gotten yesterday, and the rest of the morning sped by quickly. As the bell rang to release the students to lunch, Harry had already made his decision to go talk to Seven. He didn’t want to leave things the way they’d left off yesterday.  
“I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” He said, seeing that she was typing something when he entered.

“You clearly are.” She replied. “It does not follow that the interruption is unwelcome.”

“About yesterday...” He started.

“I believe that I shocked you with my violation of social norms, yes?”

“Maybe a little.” He conceded. “Look Seven, I really like you and I do want to get to get to know you better. I get that you don’t do the whole romance thing, but what about friendship? Maybe we could try getting to know each other in that way and see where things go.”

Seven looked thoughtful for a moment. “Janeway has encouraged me to foster social connections with other members of the staff. She says it will help me become part of the team and make me a better educator. ” She replied. “I suppose that it is worth trying.” 

Harry felt relief flood him. Yes, he might have just given up the only chance he’d ever have at sleeping with Seven, but he knew he’d never have been content with what she’d suggested yesterday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to those of you who leave me lovely feedback and keep coming back to this story. We are in the home stretch now, four more chapters to go!


	11. Seven of Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven of Nine tries to make sense of Principal Janeway's suggestion that she make more of an effort to form connections with the other members of Voyager's teaching staff.

“I’ve noticed that you never visit the staff lounge during lunch.” Principal Janeway stated, as though this observation held significance.

“Spending time in the staff lounge is counterproductive. My efficiency in grading is lessened by the constant chatter taking place there.” Seven replied.

They were seated in the principal’s office, Seven having been summoned there to discuss concerns that Principal Janeway apparently had regarding her performance here at Voyager High.  The principal had poured herself a cup of coffee and offered Seven one, something Seven had refused.  The other woman’s reliance on the liquid stimulant seemed a weakness.

“The point of going to the staff lounge isn’t to get work graded, Seven.  Your turnaround time doesn’t need any help.”  Principal Janeway sighed, something Seven had come to recognize as a sign of of frustration.

“What is the point then?”  Seven was not certain what the purpose of this conversation was intended to be.  Principal Janeway clearly wanted her to spend time in the staff lounge, but she could not yet ascertain to what end.

“The point is, Seven…” Principal Janeway paused briefly, rearranging her expression to mask her dissatisfaction, “You don’t seem to be taking any steps to get to know the rest of the staff, and it concerns me that you are so isolated.”

“For what reason?  It does not concern me.” She watched the principal frown and take another sip of her coffee, her long narrow fingers encircling the mug as completely as possible

“Is there a reason that you have been avoiding interacting with the other teachers?  Has someone upset you or done something that made you uncomfortable?”  

Seven was unsure as to why the principal would jump to those conclusions. Perhaps, there had been such incidents in the past.

“There has not.”  

There was a knock on the office door, and Seven turned to see the vice principal standing outside it.

“Come in.” Principal Janeway called out, expression shifting dramatically as she grinned in his direction when he opened the door.   

“I hope I’m not interrupting.” Chakotay’s words were empty, since he clearly had interrupted their conversation, but Seven had learned this was a social pleasantry which was expected.

“Seven and I were just finishing up.”  The principal replied, standing and walking around her desk towards him.  She placed a gentle hand on Seven’s shoulder, squeezing lightly, as she passed her, turning her attention back towards Seven for a moment, “Seven, think about what we talked about.  I really think it would do you good.”

“Of course.” Seven replied, but the principal didn’t seem to be listening to her response.

“I thought we might carpool over to the district office for that meeting.” Vice Principal Chakotay suggested, looking right past Seven to Principal Janeway as he tugged on his ear with one hand.

Both of Voyager High’s administrators grinned at one another and Seven considered that they might have forgotten she was present momentarily.

“Sounds great.” Principal Janeway’s grin widened, “I’m driving this time, though.”

They departed and Seven sat alone in the principal’s office for a moment, before departing.  She still did not understand why it was so important that she socialize with the other teachers, so she went to talk to the person she suspected might be most likely to understand her dilemma.

“Janeway believes strongly in the importance of team chemistry.” He told her, continuing to sort through lab equipment as he spoke.  “At first I found it irritating and more than a little condescending, but as time has gone on I have realized that there is a certain wisdom to her approach.”

“Explain.”  Seven was surprised to hear him agree with the principal’s mandate.

“There’s a lot more to this job than academic knowledge.”  He resumed.  “When I first got to Voyager, I was frustrated; because, I felt (justifiably) that I was overqualified and I couldn’t understand why the students weren’t respecting or responding to me.  It seemed that Janeway was always nitpicking things that didn’t seem particularly relevant… such as my tone.”

“I have had a similar experience.”  Seven agreed.  

“I’m not sure whether it was her intention, but Janeway tricked me by having me work with Kes… supposedly for her benefit.  You see, teaching isn’t all about content knowledge, a lot of it is about creating connections with your students… getting inside their heads.”

Seven wasn’t sure how to respond to that, so she said nothing.  

“As for the personal relationships with other staff members…” He paused, clearly pleased with himself.  “Let’s just say she was right about that as well.”

He was smiling at something behind Seven.  She turned to see what it was and found Kes Ocampa standing in the doorway.

“Are you ready to go?” He crossed over to Kes and placed an arm around her, his hand coming to rest on her hip.  

Kes looked up and him and smiled back, as he placed a kiss against her forehead, “Whenever you are.  If you are in the middle of something, I can always go make some copies for next week’s labs.”

“No need.” Seven replied quickly, uncomfortable with the feedback she’d gotten from him and the displays of affection these two were engaging in.

She hurried past them, back towards her own classroom, and smacked right into B’Elanna Torres.

“Watch where the fuck you are going, will you!” B’Elanna muttered, bending to pick up the stack of papers which had fluttered to the ground on impact.

“My apologies.” Seven replied cooley.

B’Elanna always seemed to find fault with whatever Seven was doing, whether that was her use of school facilities, the way she coached tennis, or just her general existence. Seven, for her part, found B’Elanna over-reactive and difficult to communicate with.

“Where the hell were you going in such a hurry, anyway?”

“Not that it is any of your business, but I was headed back to my classroom.”

“Did you just remember that you left a bunsen burner on or something?” B’Elanna scoffed incredulously.

“If I had, I would not be standing here conversing with you.”

“Learn to take a joke, Seven.  I was kidding.” B’Elanna shook her head, a sign of apparent disbelief.

“I fail to see how potentially setting the building on fire is humorous.”

B’Elanna rolled her eyes.  

“You seem particularly prickly today, Seven.”

“It has been a… disagreeable day.” Seven conceded, finding that she was more bothered by the principal’s critique than she would have expected.  “Principal Janeway has once again suggested that I am not socializing at a level that meets her satisfaction.”

“Wow… real shocker there.” B’Elanna’s tone is mocking, scornful, but also somewhat amused.

“I do not understand why everyone is so fixated on my socialization or lack thereof.”  

B’Elanna was blunt, honest to a fault; maybe she would tell Seven why her interactions with other teachers were apparently of such paramount importance.

“You really don’t get it, do you?”  B’Elanna seemed mystified, “Look Seven, I’m probably not the person to be talking to about this… We don’t get along and I’m not exactly known for being diplomatic.”

“That is precisely why you are the correct person for me to talk to about this.  You will not try to… spare my feelings.”

“Okay, fine.  You can’t do everything on your own all the time, Seven.  No one can.  Believe me, I’ve tried.  Human beings are designed to reply on one another and you can’t do that if you refuse to build trust with anyone.  I don’t know how you grew up not knowing this…”

Seven thought about growing up in the collective, a religious splinter group… a cult she now could identify.  The structure of the collective did not allow for personal relationships; Seven hadn’t even known whether her parents were alive and part of the collective or not.   In the collective, attachment to particular individuals was seen as a fault.  

She’d been almost twenty years old when the government had come in and shut them down.  It was the only life she’d ever known, and finding her way in the larger world had been disorienting.   Principal Janeway had helped.

“I don’t know how to form these… connections.” Seven admitted.  

“The only way to develop relationships is to go out and try, Seven.” B’Elanna told her.  “Some people will prove themselves unworthy of your trust, but others will surprise you in a good way.”

Seven thought about what B’Elanna had said.  She supposed that connection had been critical, even in the collective.  In fact, at its most basic level, the collective had been about nothing more.  Perhaps that is why it discomforted her so to think about it now.

“I will consider what you have said.  Thank you for your honesty, B’Elanna Torres.”

As she continued on her way, Seven found that B’Elanna’s words echoed in her mind.  Individuals did function more efficiently in teams.  She could not deny that.  Her decision to remain disconnected from others was, in point of fact, inefficient.

Seven found herself bound and determined to follow everyone’s suggestions that she strive to make deeper connections with those around her.  She walked right past her classroom, intent on reaching her destination before she changed her mind.

His door was still ajar, indicating he had not left for the day.  This was a good thing, she reminded herself.

When Harry Kim saw Seven, he looked surprised and dropped the protractor he'd been using.

“I am sorry to have interrupted, Mr Kim… Harry.” She added.

“Not at all.  What can I do for you, Seven?”  He asked nervously.   His eyes scanned her face, something she had come to realize usually meant someone was trying to judge her emotional state or sincerity.

“You once mistakenly thought I was asking you on a date.” She told him and he reacted by once again fumbling with the instruments in his hands.

“Ummm yeah… I’m sorry about that.” He looked away, blushing.

She waited for him to look back up, before enquiring, “What would you say if I were to actually do so now?”

His face expressed confusion, as his mouth opened slightly and his forehead wrinkled in response to his eyes squinting and eyebrows lifting.

“Is this a trick question?”

“It is not.  It has been brought to my attention that I need to… strengthen my emotional connections.”

He paused, searching her face, presumably for mockery.  Evidently he didn’t find any; because, he finally said, “If you are seriously asking, I’d still love to go on a date with you, Seven.”

“I am.” She confirmed.  “If you are amenable, I suggest Friday evening.”

“Alright.”  He looked a little in shock, eyes wide, something that Seven found she responded positively to.

“Report to my home at eight thirty.   I will make the necessary arrangements.”

She did not wait for him to respond again, as he stood there with his mouth hanging open, instead turning and heading back to her classroom.  Yes, she thought to herself.  If she could master quantum physics, she could master the art of socialization.  Besides, she found she was actually quite eager to discover what all the fuss was about.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had hoped to finish this fic before the end of 2014, but I got hung up on trying to get inside Seven's head, so it looks like most likely we are looking at completion date in the beginning of 2015.


	12. Tuvok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuvok finds himself concerned about his longtime friend and colleague, Kathryn Janeway.

“I am concerned about Kathryn.” Tuvok set the exams he was grading aside and looked over at his wife.

“That seems to be a frequent occurrence of late.” T’Pel acknowledged, carefully placing a bookmark in her book and putting it on her nightstand.

“For all her strengths, Kathryn Janeway has never been very successful at managing a work-life balance.”

“That is accurate.” T’Pel agreed, placing her hand over his in the center of the bed. “Is there a reason that this is suddenly of more concern to you that usual?”

“I have been trying to determine that for myself. Perhaps it is the way she has responded to the end of her engagement.” As always, Tuvok valued the perspective his wife provided when he sounded ideas off her in an attempt to organize them. 

“What exactly about her response troubles you?”

“In truth, how unaffected by it she seems.”

“It could hardly have come as much of a shock, Tuvok. Kathryn is an intelligent and worldly woman… she had to know this was coming when he didn’t come back the first time.” 

“Perhaps.” Tuvok considered. “However, I get the sense that it has more to do with our new vice-principal.”

“Chakotay… right? Are you suggesting that he and Kathryn are…” 

“Not precisely. Kathryn is far too sensible for that. There does seem to be a natural connection between them, however.” 

“And that is what is troubling you.” T’Pel honed in, “Are you concerned about this connection’s existence or about the fact that Kathryn is too professional to follow up on it?”

“I am uncertain.” he realized. 

“As I have yet to meet this Chakotay, I cannot give an assessment of the situation at this time, Tuvok.” 

“To expect you to do so would be irrational.” Tuvok agreed. 

“Perhaps we might re-evaluate this after the staff get together we are hosting this weekend.” T’Pel suggested, “After I’ve had a chance to examine the situation first hand.”

“That seems like a prudent course of action.” He leaned over to trace the elegant shape of her face with his hand.

“Kathryn did text me to express her appreciation of my generosity in opening our home to everyone. I believe you were correct in assessing that such an action was warranted.”

“I am also appreciative of your willingness to do so, wife.”

Re-counting the boxes of testing materials, Tuvok concluded that he was only waiting on three more teachers to return those. It had been a long week of state testing, but it was almost at a close. He checked his list and saw that, of course, Tom Paris was one of the stragglers. It was almost four and Tuvok decided he would go check in person to make sure those last few hadn’t forgotten. 

“Tom Eugene Paris, I cannot believe you…” Tuvok heard B’Elanna’s angry voice from halfway across the quad, “We’ve supposed to be meeting your parents for dinner and you want to weasel out… but you want ME to take the blame?”

Tuvok took a deep breath and steeled himself to walk into the middle of their domestic dispute. Really, they should keep these things off campus, he thought to himself. It was simply not professional to have screaming matches in the workplace.

“That’s not fair and you know it. B’Elanna, you don’t know him like I do. He’s-”

“I’m sorry to interrupt, Mr. Paris.” Tuvok cleared his throat, announcing his arrival. “You have neglected to turn in your testing materials. Per the test security procedures…”

B’Elanna and Tom both looked embarrassed, suddenly realizing he must have heard them.

“Right. I’m sorry Tuvok. They are right here.” Tom ruffled his hair and went to grab the box from under his desk.

B’Elanna took the opportunity to escape the room in a huff.

“Dammit!” Tom groaned when he turned back around and saw she was gone.

“Mr. Paris, if I might suggest at least closing the door in the future for personal conversations of this nature if you are going to have them on campus…” 

Tom appeared somewhat chagrined. He pressed his lips together, looking down, and nodded. He handed Tuvok the box.

“I’d better go after her.” Tom sighed.

Tuvok considered leaving without commenting. He truly did not want to be involved in Tom Paris’ personal woes; however, the younger man clearly needed advice.

“It might be prudent to consider what kind of apology Ms. Torres is going to require, before barging in.”

“Apology?” Tom scoffed, “She’s the one who…” 

“Were any of her complaints untrue?” Tuvok replied simply.

Tom was quiet for a while before speaking, “I see your point.” 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Paris.” Tuvok stated neatly, before heading out of the classroom. 

Back in the main office, he could see Kathryn and Chakotay in the conference room, facing the sticky note covered chart on the wall which was a work in progress for next year’s master schedule. They were mirror images of one another, hips tilted slightly towards one another, each with one hand on their outer hip and the other pointing towards the wall. The way they had harmonized with one another’s movements reminded him of something, but he was not entirely certain what it was.

Tuvok walked past the admin team and deposited the last of the testing materials safely in the storage room, locking it behind him. That task accomplished, he headed home with some hope of arriving before T’Pel. There was much to accomplish before tomorrow’s soire. 

Most of the Voyager staff had shown up, and Tuvok surveyed his backyard with satisfaction at how smoothly things were going. Tom and B’Elanna appeared to have patched things up, and were standing close together, talking to Harry. Tuvok saw Seven walk up to them; Harry looked surprised and then pleased as he noticed her approach.

He spotted T’Pel across the lawn, seated with Kathryn and Chakotay. Deftly avoiding Neelix, who was trying to foist some questionable looking finger foods he had brought on people, Tuvok crossed the crowd to join them.

“Chakotay has just been explaining some fascinating details of traditional native practices in the region.” T’Pel informed him with apparent satisfaction, as Tuvok seated himself behind her.

“I’m sure my wife has already expressed her interest in cultural anthropology.” Tuvok directed his reply at Chakotay, who was watching him cautiously.

“Yes. The work that she’s been telling me about in southern Asia is remarkable.” Chakotay said with seemingly genuine interest.

Tuvok gathered that they had been discussing the humanitarian work T’Pel had been involved in before they’d had children. She had used the cultural values and beliefs of local populations as a foundational assumption in the logic she’d used to introduce medical advances to them in a palatable way. It had been an extremely successful practice, one that many other groups had adopted and human rights groups applauded as culturally respectful and sensitive. 

“These two have been considering the implications of climate on modes of cultural assimilation and passive versus active resistance.” Kathryn chimed in, looking comfortable and more relaxed than he’d seen her in a while as she sipped at her drink.

T’Pel put her hand on his as he sat down beside her and, as they looked at each other, he was relatively certain he understood her opinion on the situation. It was one of the benefits of having been married for thirty years, being able to communicate without saying a word.

His inference was further supported by his wife’s next statement, “You two should both join us the next time we go up to the cabin. Kathryn can corroborate its many virtues for you, Chakotay.”

To an outsider, his wife’s demeanour might have seemed reserved or detached, but Tuvok was able to recognize her intense interest.

“It really is lovely.” Kathryn agreed, “It might remind you of that place you were telling me you used to go as a kid.”

“I wouldn’t want to put you out, Tuvok…” Chakotay looked a little embarrassed. Clearly he wanted to accept T’Pel’s offer but he wasn’t sure Tuvok would approve.

“Not at all.” Tuvok did his best to sound welcoming, “My wife and I are in harmony on this… as in all things.”

“Well in that case, I accept.” 

Kathryn and Chakotay smiled at one another. Tuvok exchanged glances with his wife, finding her reaction mirrored his as always. Then suddenly he realized what the correct course of action was as a friend of Kathryn’s.

He didn’t have a chance to talk to Kathryn alone until Wednesday. Every time he set out to do it there was a pressing issue that required one of their attention or she was with Chakotay. At last he managed to find her alone and relatively unoccupied, meaning she was catching up on her email.

“Tuvok.” Kathryn smiled when she saw him standing in her office doorway, though she might have simply been pleased to have an excuse to take a break from the dull and irritating task at hand. Kathryn hated the politics of professional email correspondence.

“I wondered if I might have a few moments of your time.” He announced, standing with his fingers laced behind his back as he waited for her to agree.

“Of course. Pull up a chair. Would you like some tea?” Kathryn indicated a seat.

Tuvok carefully closed the office door behind him, before seating himself, and witnessed curiosity cross her face as she noted that he wanted to discuss something in private.

“Tea will not be necessary.” He told her.

“Alright. What’s on your mind, Tuvok?” Kathryn scanned his face, as always seeming a little annoyed that she was unable to read his expression.

“It is something significantly outside my professional purview, but as your friend I feel I must say something.” 

Kathryn’s eyebrows raised in surprise and interest, and a little hint of apprehension.

“Tuvok, you know I am always glad to have your advice, even if I frequently seem to ignore it.”

He paused, taking a moment to phrase his next statement carefully, “I have been thinking about how well you seemed to get along with DS9’s vice principal, Nerys I believe her name is, at that most recent district training.” he began, “I thought you might perhaps consider seeing if Sisko would be interested in an exchange.”

“An exchange?” Kathryn’s face tensed in confusion and the beginnings of defensiveness, “If you are suggesting that you don’t think Chakotay fits in here or he and I don’t work well…”

“On the contrary, I have never seen you work so harmoniously with anyone as you seem to Chakotay.”

Kathryn still didn’t seem to understand his intention.

“Then what are you saying, Tuvok?”

“On a purely professional level, rearranging things gives everyone involved a broader range of experiences.”

“And is that what this is, a purely professional recommendation?”

Kathryn had stood and begun pacing, her hands on her hips.

“It is not.” Tuvok confessed, “While it is a professionally sound idea, my motivation is that of a friend and not a colleague.”

“So you think that I’m getting too close to Chakotay, so you want me to ship him off. Is that it?”

Tuvok braced himself inwardly. It was uncomfortable even for him to bring this up at all with Kathryn, but he’d hoped she’d get the gentle hint and its implications without him having to state things so explicitly. Instead, she was completely misreading the situation, getting defensive.

“On the contrary, I am suggesting removing Chakotay from under your supervision with the intent that it would allow you to develop the intimacy which has developed between you more freely.”

“If you think I’m being unprofessional, just say so, Tuvok. It’s not like you to beat around the bush.”

“You misunderstand. Kathryn, I know that you would never behave in a manner unbefitting your position as principal of this school. I am merely suggesting an alternative to the current constraints on your actions.”

Kathryn’s mouth hung open in shock as she suddenly realized that he wasn’t criticizing the emotions she’d tried unsuccessfully to hide. 

“I...Tuvok I-” she appeared to be having difficulty accepting that he was encouraging her to pursue her feelings, “Even if I wanted to, I can’t just assume that he- You know he feels a responsibility to his old staff…”

“It was merely an idea, Kathryn: one I hope you will consider and perhaps discuss with Chakotay, if you decide it has merit.” 

He raised one eyebrow as he waited for her to respond. Finally, she seemed to release the tension from her body with a deep exhale.

“I appreciate the thought, Tuvok. Really I do.” 

That was his cue to go, so he nodded briskly and stood. Kathryn continued to pace distractedly. 

“Should I leave the door closed?” he asked, on his way out.

“No… it’s fine.” she muttered distractedly, and he saw her watching Chakotay through her office windows as he stood between two students, evidently in the middle of conflict resolution, “I can’t remember how I did this without him.” she murmured, more to herself than Tuvok, “How would I manage without him?”

Tuvok hoped that Kathryn would not require too long to sort things out. She had a tendency to overthink things when she had the luxury of time. That was up to her, though. He had done what he could.


	13. Chakotay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the school year draws to a close, Chakotay and Kathryn Janeway struggle to keep their interactions within professionally appropriate boundaries.

“I see your truck is out of commision again.” 

Chakotay looked up from his work at the sound of her voice, to find Kathryn grinning playfully down at him. He couldn’t bring himself to brush away the thought that her smile was radiant (or that her pale skin glowed luminously and her eyes seemed to sparkle as they crinkled at the corners). 

“How do you know I haven’t just decided to go green and walk or bike to work?” He smirked back at Kathryn, watching her settle herself into the chair in the corner of his office. 

“You could have asked me for a ride, you know.” she chuckled, tucking one leg under the other, while cradling her coffee mug.

“I didn’t want to call you so late.” he confessed, “You don’t get enough sleep as it is.”

“What are you... my mother?” 

Kathryn rolled her eyes in disbelief, but she was still smiling. The light of the setting sun streamed in from the window, shining on her hair and changing its color from gold to blood red. 

“I will take a ride home, if you are offering. I was thinking of making some falafel for dinner, if want to join me.” Chakotay thought to himself that he could make sure she got an actual meal in. Kathryn had the eating habits of a grad student when left to her own devices.

“Deal. Shall I pick you up tomorrow before prom as well?” 

Chakotay resisted the urge to tell her it was a date. Probably she would laugh, but occasionally she seemed to realize how close they’d gotten and draw back suddenly. He understood; she was his boss and the situation at Voyager was delicate enough as it was. 

Still, Chakotay had long since resigned himself to the fact that there wasn’t much he wouldn’t give up to be with Kathryn, and all he could do is hope she would come to the same conclusion about him. He didn’t dare press the issue; he didn’t want to risk losing what he had of her by pushing for more.

“I’d appreciate it.” he told her instead, “Unless, of course, you want to get a limo and make up for your lost magic moment.”

He couldn’t resist the comment. Kathryn had told him about how she’d actually missed her prom, stood up by some asshole who couldn’t stand that she’d outscored him on a big physics test. She had laughed about it when she recounted the incident, though he was sure it hadn’t been as funny at the time.

“I should never have told you that damned story.” she groaned.

“If it makes it any better, I didn’t make it to mine, either. I was too busy trying to be ‘cool’ to cover up for the fact that the girl I really wanted to go with was going with someone else.”

“I find it hard to imagine.” Kathryn took a big gulp of her coffee, “I’m sure many a girl was heartbroken at losing the opportunity to dance with you.”

Her eyes locked on his mouth as he chuckled in response. He couldn’t help noticing these things, considering that she was likely just as tempted as he was to push their boundaries. That thought, as much as any other, gave him the strength to be patient and see how things would play out. 

“I think we can both agree that eliminating the ridiculous business of making students buy prom bids in pairs was a good plan on our part.” Chakotay commented, steering the conversation into safer territory, trying not to react to her gaze or the fact that she’d made an implied comment about his attractiveness.

“Agreed.” Kathryn craned her neck, clearly trying to work loose a knot. As always, he had to resist the urge to offer to knead it out for her, “Is that anything pressing, or should we get out of here?”

“Nothing that can’t wait.” he told her, standing and offering her his arm. 

She took it, setting down her mug, and they headed out to the parking lot.

“You know, you could save yourself a lot of hassle by replacing that old thing.” 

“I know.” he acknowledged, “And if you’d told me years ago that I’d still be holding onto it I would have laughed at you. I thought my dad was crazy, making me work on an antique like that.”

He’d been mad and embarrassed and annoyed. He hadn’t appreciated the time his father had taken to teach him the inner workings of the old pickup. He wanted to be off doing anything else, anything as far from the reservation and his father and the backwardness of both as he could get. He’d sworn the minute he got a real job he’d replace it with something new and practical. Somehow, though, now that his dad was gone he couldn’t bring himself to get rid of it. 

“I used to hate that my dad insisted on calling me Katie, even after I felt I’d outgrown it.” Kathryn sighed, as she unlocked her Subaru and they both slid inside, “Of course, now I’d give about anything to hear him do it again.”

He appreciated the the acknowledgement that she understood exactly why he was holding onto one of the last remnants he had left of his father. 

Back at his place, he poured her a glass of wine before starting on dinner. Kathryn kicked off her shoes, seating herself on his kitchen counter to keep him company as he worked. Again he noticed her twisting her neck. Kathryn really did carry all of her tension there.

“Falafel and pita with tahini still good?” he asked, “Or would you rather have something else?”

“Sound delicious.” Kathryn took a sip of her wine, “So much better than the tv dinner in my freezer.”

Chakotay shook his head and looked down at the ground. He could hardly believe that a woman as together and accomplished as Kathryn subsisted on takeout and microwave dinners. The juxtaposition was charming in a way he couldn’t quite explain.

“Chakotay…” Kathryn was watching him as he prepared their meal, “Are you content at Voyager?”

The question took him by surprise, “Sure. There’s always things you wish were different, but I do feel that I’m making a difference here… that we are.”

He tried to guess what had made her ask the question.

“What about having to defer to me on things? I know it must chafe sometimes, and we don’t always agree.” Kathryn’s voice was soft but serious.

“No one agrees all the time, Kathryn. There’s no one I’d rather work for, though.”

“Oh.” Her mouth narrowed in thought, “I see.”

He could tell she was thinking about something, but he wasn’t sure what. A small voice suggested that if they didn’t work together there wouldn’t be anything keeping them from pursuing a more personal relationship, if she really did feel the same way that was. He wished he could ask her, but he didn’t want to risk driving a wedge between them. 

“Besides…” he teased, “Who else is going to write those reports for you and run interference with the helicopter parents?”

That brought a smile back to her face and the conversation back to familiar territory. Kathryn helped him carry the wine and plates over to the table, and they ended up talking work again. Dinner and talk of work transitioned to sitting out on the patio and so many conversation topics he couldn’t have said later what they all were. Finally Kathryn yawned, and stretched.

“I’d better get home before I pass out.” she laughed, and he resisted the urge to tell her she could just stay. The words _I’ll take the couch_ , were so close to spilling out of his mouth that he barely caught them in time.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Chakotay managed instead, holding the door open for her as she gathered her belongings.

“Right.” she nodded, as she scooped up her shoes and purse, “Is four okay… for me to pick you up?”

“Four sounds great.” 

For a moment they stood there, smiling tiredly at one another, and he had the urge to reach out and touch her face. Then she shook her head, as if waking up, and turned away to leave.

Kathryn arrived promptly at four, wearing a calf length dress, hair pulled half back, softer than her usual work style. Chakotay was relatively sure his jaw dropped. 

“Ready?” she asked, as he stood there staring.

“I have something for you.” 

He found himself nervously tugging at his ear, as he held out the box from the florist.

“A corsage?” Kathryn’s grin spread from ear to ear, “Oh, Chakotay…”

“I decided we could skip the limo but… someone really ought to put one of these around your wrist.” 

They both laughed at that, and she held her arm out to let him do just that, linking her elbow with his, as they headed out to her car.

Prom was going relatively smoothly, better yet the staff, specifically Tom Paris, had managed to deal with the few kids sneaking off to dark corners or who’d tried to sneak in flasks, without Chakotay or Kathryn’s assistance. Chakotay thought to himself that he would add that to Tom’s file.

“It looks like Tom’s got things well under control.” Kathryn commented, walking up from behind Chakotay to lean against a pillar next to him.

“It really does.” Chakotay couldn’t help but agree, “Would you care to hazard a dance?”

“I’m willing to live dangerously, if you are?” Kathryn replied conspiratorily.

They walked out onto the dance floor drawing the stares of students, most of whom probably were worried they were about to be called out on some misbehavior.

Chakotay put one hand around Kathryn’s waist as she placed a hand on his shoulder, her fingers grazing his neck as she moved them into place. The contact made him feel a bit like one of these teenage boys surrounding them, hopeful. Rather than pull her closer, he clasped her free hand with his, keeping a reasonable distance between them. Their eyes met and they both chuckled.

“This feels a bit silly, doesn’t it?” Kathryn raised her eyebrows.

“Maybe a little.” Chakotay had to agree, “There must be something in the air of a high school prom.”

“I don’t know.” she cocked her head to the side, “Look at those kids over there.”

“Ugh. Do we need to go split them up?” he asked regretfully, enjoying the feeling of the curve of her waist against his hand.

“Not just yet.” Kathryn concluded, eyes meeting his once more, “Let’s try to blend in a little better, though.”

With that she dropped his hand and wrapped her arms firmly around his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder. He was a little glad she couldn’t see his grin as he wrapped his other arm around her, relaxing into the sensation of her against him and the smell of her shampoo this close up. 

Of course, that was when a fight broke out.

By the time they were done dealing with the hassle of separating the kids, calling parents, and otherwise dealing with the situation, the rest of the students were dispersing to their limos. Chakotay could see the tension in Kathryn’s shoulders as she tried to talk down the upset parents of one of the boys. 

Chakotay left the other set of parents with Tuvok and B’Elanna and went to go intervene. The hell if he was going to let these parents whose kid caused a scene give Kathryn a headache.

“Is there a problem here, Mr. and Mrs. Hirogen?” Chakotay kept his voice calm and professional, pleasant even.”

“This woman is threatening to bar out son from graduation! I’m going to file a lawsuit...”

“Well, Mr. Hirogen, you can do that, but Principal Janeway is actually doing your son a favor by not calling the police in regards to the assault that your son was part of or the underage intoxication at a school event. Not to mention that he signed a contract regarding participation in Senior events, which specifically lists the consequences for violating the rules.”

That shut them up quickly, still it was after one before they managed to leave, and Chakotay could see the tension radiating off of Kathryn. 

“I know it’s late, but do you want to come in for a quick drink?” 

She didn’t seem like she was ready to go to sleep, so he figured he might as well offer.

“Sure, why not.” Kathryn agreed, turning off the engine and following him out of the car and up the walkway.

“Caffeine or alcohol?” he asked, walking into the kitchen, “I don’t feel like I should be giving you coffee at this hour really but…”

“Alcohol’s fine.” Kathryn sat down craning her neck to the side, trying to unwind the knot residing there.

“I could help you with that knot, you know.” he risked, unable to hold back the offer any more, “My mother used to get them right there in her neck and shoulders and I was the only person who could deal with them.”

Chakotay figured referencing his mother would make it sound more friendly and less like the technique he’d used with great success to make a move on girls in college. Both were true, of course.

Her neck must really have been bothering her; because, she sighed and said, “If you’re sure you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.” he assured her, forgetting he was supposed to be grabbing them drinks and walking around behind her chair.

He felt her exhale deeply, as he swept her hair to the side and carefully placed his hands around the base of her neck, fingers kneading gently. Kathryn sighed, relaxing into his touch. Her skin was smooth and soft against his fingers, and he had to fight the temptation to lean down and press his lips to her exposed neck. He felt the tension melt from her shoulders and neck, and she sighed a contented little sigh that almost sounded like a moan.

Suddenly she stiffened, as if she had abruptly caught herself enjoying his touch a little too much.

“I should go.” Kathryn pulled away and he regretfully let his hands drop from her, “It’s getting late.”

“Of course.” Chakotay tried to hide the disappointment he knew he shouldn’t feel; he forced himself to take a deep breath, “Goodnight, Kathryn.”

“Goodnight, Chakotay.” Kathryn bit her lip, holding his gaze for a moment before turning and disappearing out the door.

Chakotay reminded himself that this wasn’t some movie scene. This was reality, and if Kathryn was going to bolt because she’d been reacting to his touch, it was not an invitation to try to overwhelm her resistance with it. No. It might even work, but it wouldn’t quell any of the concerns they both had about pursuing something with each other. The last thing he wanted to do was sacrifice the future for tonight. So he watched her go, hoping that this just meant she was one step closer to coming to terms with this thing between them.

He got up early the next morning, determined to get some work done on his truck. He always felt better after he accomplished something tangible, and it would hopefully get his mind off Kathryn and the night before. He didn’t expect Kathryn to show up around noon, with burritos from the taqueria around the corner, while he was shirtless and sweaty, elbow deep in his engine. 

“I realized I took off abruptly last night.” Kathryn offered by way of explanation, standing at the foot of his driveway.

He could tell she was trying to keep her eyes on his face, as he wiped himself down with a towel. 

“It was late. I understood.” Chakotay couldn’t help smiling, as he saw Kathryn’s gaze drift lower, only to be dragged back up again with intention. He seriously considered not putting his shirt back on.

“I think we need to define some parameters…” she swallowed, clearly uneasy, conflicted, and distracted, “About us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last chapter. The final chapter should be up later this week.


	14. Kathryn Janeway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superintendent Owen Paris throws Kathryn Janeway another curveball, one that ends up inadvertently resolving an ongoing issue.

“I want to commend you on the exemplary job you’ve done this year, making the whole Maquis situation work.” 

Kathryn wished that Superintendent Owen Paris would get to the point. She was wary of any time that a district administrator started out with praise, even though she’d known Owen for years. The job changed you.

“I know I was skeptical at first, but truly it ended up working out great. That little incident with Seska Cardassian aside, they’re a fine group of educators.” 

“Be that as it may, I know a lot of administrators would have floundered, trying to get them in line.”

“Chakotay deserves a lot of the credit. I could never have done it without him.” 

It was the truth. Kathryn had a hard time imagining how she’d ever run the school without him, and she knew that he’d done everything in his power to ease the transition.

“So the glowing review you gave him seems to indicate. I didn’t bring you here to talk about Chakotay, though.”

She supposed that was a good thing. When she’d gotten the call that the superintendent wanted to see her as soon as possible, Kathryn had half expected a lecture about professionalism and boundaries, after their little display during prom. It wasn’t that she couldn’t defend her actions; she hadn’t actually done anything inappropriate, but that didn’t change that she knew perfectly well that her feelings were anything but.

“Why am I here, Owen?” Kathryn asked, “Your secretary implied it was somewhat urgent.”

“Maybe not urgent, but important.” Owen smiled that politician smile she’d once been able to see through from him but no longer, “I’m impressed with the work you’ve done and I want to bring your talents to the district level. I’m creating a new assistant superintendent position to oversee curriculum and instruction and I want you to fill it.”

“You… what?” Kathryn was genuinely taken by surprise. Owen knew she hated district level politics. 

“Come on, Kathryn. Think of all the good you could do, not just for Voyager but for all of the other schools as well.”

She had to admit that thought was tempting. The chance to affect district policy would allow her to have a broader impact. She hated the idea of leaving her school, though. They needed her. _Or do they?_ Kathryn had to consider that perhaps she had an inflated sense of her own importance.

“Can I have some time to think about it?” 

She needed to get some perspective on this, figure out what Owen’s angle was. The truth was that she likely had to accept. You didn’t just tell your boss no when he offered you a promotion. Still, she needed to strategize, maybe consult Chakotay and Tuvok. 

“Sure. I know you must be busy with graduation coming up Thursday. Why don’t you let me know by the end of Friday?”

“Of course.” Kathryn put on her most diplomatic smile, “I’m just surprised.”

“You shouldn’t be.” Owen told her, “You earned this.”

Kathryn made it back to Voyager just after lunch had ended. Chakotay had about five students, who’d been caught smoking behind the theater, waiting in the office for their parents to come pick them up. They all looked pretty ashamed of themselves. Kathryn tried to think of the last time she’d had to deal with a routine discipline issue and found she couldn’t. Chakotay really did take care of so many daily hassles around here.

“Did I miss anything important?” Kathryn couldn’t resist poking her head in his office door to find him staring intently at something on the computer screen.

His whole affect changed as she looked up and saw her.

“Kathryn…” His smile brightened up the room, as the dimples appeared on his handsome face, “How did things go at the Death Star? What did the Emperor want this time?”

She considered telling him, but it suddenly occurred to her that she already knew what her answer was. There was only one way that she could leave this school, one condition that needed to be met.

“Oh not much… the utter destruction of the Rebel Alliance and whatnot.” she joked instead, “I’ve got to go type up some battle plans for the Sith lord. I just wanted to check in.”

“Everything is situation normal here. I presume you saw the knuckleheads out in the main office already.”

“I did. What is that the sixth time for our favorite truant? I will never understand how he manages to get suspended so often when he comes to class so infrequently.”

They both sighed. In their line of work you had to laugh about the student’s poor choices, but it was still disheartening. 

“Something like that.” He pressed his tongue against the corner of his mouth, and she had to focus hard to not stare at it, “He’s going to be suspended through Wednesday, though… so this should be the last one for the year.”

“I guess that’s one way to find a silver lining.” Kathryn shook her head, “I’d better get back to those top secret battle station plans.”

She tore her gaze from his smile and headed to her own office, closing the door behind her.

“Tell him it’s Kathryn Janeway.” she told Owen’s secretary, filling her coffee mug to the brim and pacing as she waited to be transferred.

“Kathryn.” Owen’s voice boomed through the phone’s speaker, “I didn’t expect to hear from you this quickly.”

“I have a condition.” she told him, “I’m not saying I am going to do it, but if I do there’s one condition you have to promise to meet.”

“I’m listening…” Owen replied cautiously.

“Chakotay. If I go work for you at the district office you make him Voyager’s principal. He’s the only person I’d feel comfortable leaving my school in the hands of.”

There was a pause. Kathryn supposed that she might have surprised him.

“I think that could be arranged.” Owen said finally, a hint of hesitation in his voice, “If you are sure.”

“I am sure.” she told him resolutely, before hanging up the phone.

It wasn’t until they were cleaning up after graduation that she had a chance to talk privately with Chakotay, or at least that’s what she told herself. Kathryn had to admit that she might be nervous. 

“Care for a drink?” she suggested, as they both walked towards the parking lot at last.

“Sure.” Chakotay grinned that heart melting smile of his in her direction, “Did you have somewhere in mind?”

“How about my place?” 

He looked a little surprised; since prom weekend almost a month before, she’d steered their alone time into more public spaces.

“Alright.” he swallowed visibly, “Should I bring something?”

“Just your lovely self.” Kathryn grinned, turning away and getting into her car.

She’d barely managed to fish a bottle of sparkling wine out of the back of her refrigerator before he arrived. They had both dressed down a little, knowing from experience just how hot it got under that damned academic regalia. He was in a short sleeved white button up, which contrasted appealingly with his complexion and she noticed the way his eyes hovered on her bare shoulders in the sundress she was wearing. Kathryn noted that his hair was slightly ruffled, like he’d been running his hand nervously through it.

“Oh good.” she grinned, letting him in before going to let Molly in from the backyard, “You can get the champagne flutes down from the top shelf so I don’t have to climb the counter.”

“Champagne flutes… what are we celebrating?” Chakotay asked, emerging from the kitchen with two glasses and the bottle to join her in the living room. 

He’d unbuttoned the top few buttons on his shirt and she couldn’t help thinking about when she’d caught him in the middle of working on his truck, shirtless and glistening with sweat. She had been sorely distracted by the sight, tempted to toss her plan of reminding him of boundaries out the window and instead violate them irrevocably.

“Well we did just successfully complete a school year.” she suggested, “But I’ll admit that I have an ulterior motive.”

Chakotay was watching her intently as she stuck a match and lit the candles on the mantle. She could tell he was trying to not assume anything about her intentions, but his mind was clearly going a mile a minute as he added up the factors of a private late night drink, champagne, and candlelight.

“So, other than the school year… what are we celebrating?” he finally asked, as she seated herself down on the couch beside him and took the glass he offered.

She took a moment to look at him, in the soft glow of the candlelight, his lips parted slightly in a questioning expression, eyes focused and intent on her. The sight of him sent a thrill through her, and for once she didn’t push it aside.

“The superintendent offered me a district position.” she told him excitedly, only to watch his face fall.

“You’re leaving Voyager?” he sounded disappointed, “I’m sorry… I mean I know it is a big promotion but I’m having a hard time feeling like celebrating-”

She realized she had said things out of order. He must be feeling abandoned, dreading the prospect of a new boss.

“Wait… Chakotay. I think you misunderstood me. I told Paris that I’d only accept on one condition. I told him that I couldn’t trust anyone but you to take my place.”

Chakotay looked pensive, like he was trying to decide how to react. She reached across the couch to put her hand on his knee.

“I guess I should thank you…” he seemed unsure, like he was disappointed about something, “I’m honored that you think that.”

“Chakotay…” she murmured, placing her other hand against his cheek and guiding his face to meet hers, “There’s something else I want to discuss, but I need to call Paris and officially tell him I am going to take that district position, first. Okay?”

He looked at her quizzically, hopeful but guarded at the same time. He nodded, and she squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, as she pulled her hand back to grab her cellphone.

“Yes, Owen. I do know what time it is.” she couldn’t help smiling, “I just wanted to tell you that I’ve decided that I will take the position after all.”

When she turned back to Chakotay he was still staring at her intently.

“So, what else did you want to talk about, Kathryn?” he asked cautiously.

“Well, now that I am officially no longer your boss…” she grinned and watched his expression react to hers, “I wanted to suggest we redefine those parameters I was so insistent about a few weeks ago.”

“Kathryn, I need you to be crystal clear with me… please.” he beseeched her.

“Chakotay, I’ve had my hands tied by our work situation, but I hope you have realized that It’s been difficult for me to try and ignore what I am hoping I’m not wrong in thinking is a mutual attraction between us. That’s part of the reason I am taking this new job.” she paused, waiting to see if he was going to respond, “Please tell me I am not wrong in having interpreted that story you told me as an admission of romantic feelings for me; because, I’ve fallen for you Chakotay… utterly and completely.”

“You aren’t wrong.” his voice was quiet, but his face was beaming, as he gathered her hands in his, “That’s exactly what that story was about.”

Kathryn felt a smile spread across her face as she watched one overtake his. The tension she hadn’t even realize had built inside her suddenly released, replaced by a sense of euphoria. She leaned forward, tilting her face as she brought her lips to his. Chakotay met her part of the way, returning her kiss passionately. His hands released hers, as his arms wrapped around her instead, drawing her closer to him. 

“I was considering quitting you know…” he murmured against her lips, “I was willing to risk everything in the hope-”

She cut him off with another kiss, relishing the electrifying feeling of his mouth against hers and the warmth of his arms encircling her. It really was almost a miracle that they’d made it to the end of the school year without giving in to something that felt so incredibly right. Kathryn couldn’t even say when she had started wanting this, it had come about so gradually, but she did know she never wanted it to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who gave this AU a shot. I hope you've enjoyed reading it. I know I enjoyed writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> The union would have a fit if any real school district tried this (at least where I live/work in California), but hopefully you can suspend your disbelief on that score in order to have the setup work out.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://lodessa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
